Catching on to You
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Dada Kazuya bergemuruh atas rasa benci. Namun aneh, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih saja menyangkal. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar Sawamura. Mungkin ada iblis yang merasukinya. Ini bukan Sawamura Eijun, ini bukan Sawamura-nya yang manis dan lugu.


**.**

Ada masanya di mana Miyuki Kazuya merasa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Menjadi salah satu bintang paling bersinar di usianya yang masih belia, mendapatkan banyak pujian dan dukungan serta kepercayaan untuk memimpin tim menuju kemenangan. Kazuya menyibukkan hari-harinya dengan serangkaian kegiatan latihan dan pertandingan melelahkan yang _anehnya_ membuatnya bahagia. Dan yang paling banyak menyumbang kebahagiaan itu ialah…

"Aku benci senyuman itu."

Kazuya menarik sudut bibir ke atas, tersenyum tanpa perlawanan begitu mendapati wajah merengut lucu dari remaja tujuh belas tahun yang berada di sampingnya. "Aw, ku pikir kau suka senyumku, Sawamura?"

Sawamura Eijun, dengan bibir berkerut dan alis menukik tinggi serta mata agresif berkilat negatif memandanginya penuh protes. Dan Kazuya menemukan dirinya amat menyukai momen ini. Setiap garis ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Sawamura adalah detail yang tak ingin ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Tapi aku _catcher_ favoritmu, kan?" Kazuya mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Memiringkan kepala hingga bibirnya tepat berada di sebelah telinga Sawamura kemudian berbisik. "Karena kita _partner_."

"Menjauh dariku, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura berteriak, merona. Mendorong dadanya hingga Kazuya terpaksa mengambil spasi, melihat bagaimana Sawamura berusaha akur dengan warna merah yang merambat dari wajah sampai ke leher dan kedua telinganya, serta bagaimana ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu itu dengan membuat ekspresi yang lebih keras. Bagi Kazuya, itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut, sebaliknya justru semakin gemas untuk menggoda.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu, Sawamura. Kenapa kau sudah semerah itu? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sawamura membeku, membuat ekspresi seolah ia baru saja dipelintir. Rona merah di wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu. Ia memalingkan muka, enggan menatap Kazuya.

"_Are_… apa kau baru saja memikirkan hal-hal mesum denganku?" Kazuya menggoda, merapat ke tubuh pemuda yang empat sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu dan berusaha untuk menemukan wajahnya. "Kau nakal, Sawamura-_kun_~"

Sawamura mencebik, menoleh dan melotot serta siap menyemburkan teriakan protesnya. Namun Kazuya lebih sigap, satu tangan membungkam cepat bibir Sawamura sementara kepalanya maju hingga bibirnya berhasil mendarat tepat di pipi kanan _pitcher_ berisik itu. Membungkam semua kata maki dan protesnya seketika dan mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi syok mutlak.

"Menciummu adalah cara paling mujarab untuk membungkam mulut berisikmu." Kazuya menyeringai puas. Menarik tangannya kembali lalu berganti untuk mengganggam tangan Sawamura, erat, hangat, memberi tekanan pada telapak tangan sang _pitcher_ untuk menegaskan keberadaannya sekaligus juga, _kebersaamaan_ mereka.

"Tidak adil," Suara Sawamura terlampau pelan, kepalanya perlahan menunduk hingga poni coklat lebatnya jatuh membentuk perisai yang menghalangi matanya. "Ini sangat tidak adil…"

Kazuya mengangkat satu alis tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak adil?" Ulangnya penuh introgatif. "Apanya?"

Sawamura menunduk lesu, menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Miyuki-_senpai_ selalu bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi dengan begitu santai seolah itu bukan masalah, sementara aku…" Sawamura menggerit, dan Kazuya merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat. "Aku… _jantungku_… rasanya mau meledak tiap kali kita berdekatan seperti ini. Sampai-sampai aku pikir aku akan mati. _Tidak adil_, kau selalu terlihat keren dan aku terus mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Kazuya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan itu lalu membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke dadanya. "Aku senang kau menganggapku keren. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak setenang yang kau bayangkan." Ia meletakkan telapak tangan Sawamura tepat di degupan jantungnya, menekan hingga ia bisa pastikan Sawamura dapat merasakan dentuman di balik rusuknya. "Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Jantungku juga rasanya mendobrak ingin ke luar, Sawamura." Kazuya menarik napas, menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Bagian bawah tubuhku bahkan lebih tegang."

"Mesum!" Sawamura menjerit namun tak menarik tangannya dari Kazuya atau juga megambil jarak menjauh. "Kau benar-benar _tanuki_ mesum!"

Kazuya terkekeh lucu, melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Sawamura lalu berganti untuk merangkul pinggang ramping _pitcher_ kidal itu, menariknya mendekat hingga mereka duduk rapat satu sama lain. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti bermain piano di pinggang Sawamura dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Kulit mereka kini terpisah selapis kaus yang dipakai Sawamura, dan keintiman itu membuat darah Kazuya mendidih membakar otaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke asrama." Kazuya bebisik, menyimpan dagunya di bahu Sawamura dan membiarkan hembusan napasnya menyapu kulit leher Sawamura. "Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

Kedua tangan Sawamura tersimpan di atas lututnya, meremas-remas dengan gugup. Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, tapi Sawamura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia keberatan dengan gagasan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu ia . mengambil langkah lebih berani dengan mengangkat bibirnya hingga menyentuh daun telinga Sawamura, mengecupnya lembut sebelum mengigitnya kecil untuk selanjutnya berbisik rendah. "Ada matras di ruang penyimpanan, kau mau tidur di sana denganku?"

Ada jeda, beberapa detik yang terasa begitu panjang juga penuh kegelisahan bagi Kazuya sebelum akhirnya kepala Sawamura menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu untuk saling bertatapan. Wajah Sawamura adalah perpaduan tak seimbang dari gugup, takut, malu, senang, juga antusias. Kesepuluh jarinya lalu bergerak untuk mengamit bagian depan kaus Kazuya, meremasnya dalam cakaran gemetar sebelum kepalanya mengangguk.

Kazuya menelan ludah, menggigil di balik punggungnya. Ia mencoba mengusir desiran yang melanda tubuhnya dengan membingkai rahang Sawamura menggunakan telapak tangannya, membawa kepala penuda itu mendongak ke arahnya dan menatap ke sepasang mata emasnya dengan penuh janji implisit serta berupaya menenangkan. "Lihat aku." Kazuya berkata dengan lugas, tak berkedip dan mengunci mata Sawamura. "Kau _percaya_ padaku?"

Sawamura mengeluarkan suara seperti mengeluh lalu tangannya berpindah dari dada Kazuya menjadi melingkar di seputar lehernya, menarik Kazuya mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman berantakan di bibir Kazuya. Sentuhan tiba-tiba dan diluar dugaan yang bahkan tak mengizinkan Kazuya untuk berkedip maupun berpikir. Saat Sawamura menarik diri, Kazuya menemukan mata itu menatap tajam padanya, penuh kesungguhan. "Aku percaya padamu, bodoh. Bahkan aku sudah percaya padamu di hari pertama kita bertemu. Perlukah kau mengulang pertanyaan itu lagi?"

Kazuya membiarkan senyuman membelah bibirnya sebelum menarik tengkuk Sawamura mendekat dan membalas ciuman Sawamura sebelumnya dengan lebih profesional serta lebih lama. Menambahkan jilatan dan lumatan hingga ia berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sawamura yang hangat. Menikmati bagaimana pemuda yang lebih kecil melemas dalam dekapannya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara rintihan erotis. Kazuya mengeratkan pelukan, memperdalam ciuman sebelum melepaskannya. Ia menatap lagi wajah Sawamura yang megap-megap menggapai udara. Mendaratkan satu kecupan lain di sudut bibir Sawamura, menikmati bagaimana setiap hal yang ia lakukan mampu membuat pemuda itu bergetar dan menjadi kian submasif di atas ego dominannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sawamura Eijun."

* * *

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Catching on to You **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

…

_**caci maki saja diriku  
bila itu bisa membuatmu  
kembali bersinar dan perpijar  
seperti dulu kala**__  
(Dan—Sheila on 7)_

**.**

* * *

Kazuya menatap tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya dengan frustasi. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus ia periksa dan kerjakan sementara akhir pekan hampir berakhir. Inilah yang dibencinya saat menjadi seorang pekerja baru. Ia baru saja bergabung ke perusahaan ini sekitar dua bulan, masih sangat baru dan perlu banyak belajar serta menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan padanya jika tak ingin mendapat masalah. Termasuk di antaranya memeriksa ulang dan menyempurnakan pekerjaan para senior satu grupnya.

Kazuya membuang napas berat, bersandar ke kursinya dan menatap sudut kanan bawah layar laptopnya. Nyaris pukul delapan malam, dan ia bahkan belum sempat makan siang. _Bagus sekali_, Kazuya mendengus, mencoba untuk fokus tapi seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai menggeliat protes karena terlalu lama dipaksa duduk menghadap laptop.

_Fokus. Tiga tumpuk dokumen. Deadline. Burger King. Kopi. Fokus!_

Pikirannya mulai berhamburan dan kehilangan titik fokus. Pada akhirnya bayangan akan satu cup _americano_ panas berhasil mengambil alih otaknya. Ia butuh asupan kafein untuk mendorongnya tetap berpijak dan merampungkan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini. Maka Kazuya membuang napas cepat, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan menyambar jaketnya lalu bergegas menuju pintu. Behenti sejenak di dekat rak sepatu untuk melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap lensanya yang sedikit berembun, kemudian Kazuya meraih kenop hingga daun pintu berayun terbuka.

Sekoloni cahaya dari luar apartemen meyerbu retinanya dan membuat Kazuya menyipit. Ia mendengar suara seseorang bergumam yang terdengar seperti '_Whoa_' disusul dengan _'aku bahkan belum membunyikan bell'_ kemudian pandangannya berangsur membaik dan menangkap postur tubuh seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Kazuya mengernyit, mendongak kecil untuk menatap orang itu dengan lebih baik.

"…_Miyuki… Kazuya…?_"

Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu. Kazuya merasakan napasnya bertambah berat. Sel-sel memori di otaknya saling bergesekan membentuk percikan api dan menjadi sumber daya untuk menggerakkan putaran-putaran kenangan bagai roll film tua di kepalanya. Kazuya mencoba menatap sosok di depannya dengan lebih baik. Jauh, jauh, jauh, di dasar hatinya ada lautan rindu yang menyeruak hebat dan menggempur bagai gelombang tsunami begitu menyadari siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sepaket ingatan, penyesalan, ketegangan dan kepedihan ribut menghakiminya. Kazuya mencoba berdiri tenang, menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan menatap sepasang iris mata emas di depannya.

"Sawamura," Melafalkan kembali nama itu dengan lidahnya dan merasakan listrik statis merambat sampai rongga dadanya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

_Sawamura Eijun_. Sembilan tahun terhitung sejak kali terakhir eksistensinya berada dalam jangkauan Kazuya. Anak laki-laki berisik, polos, naif dan bodoh namun begitu lugu dan menggemaskan yang mewarnai hari-hari remajanya. Kini, Sawamura Eijun berdiri di hadapannya sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Miyuki Kazuya." Sawamura mengucapkan namanya bagai memuntahkan racun. "Kupikir kau sudah mati."

Kazuya memaksakan tawa. "_Well_, maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku masih hidup." Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan semua sarkasme ke dalam kalimatnya dan mengabaikan kegelisahan di perutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong… Wow, kau banyak berubah. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu."

Sawamura mendengus, kasar. Tak ada lagi sisa junior hiperaktif dalam sosoknya. Kini, Sawamura adalah laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang, bahu lebar dan otot dada naik di kausnya. Garis rahangnya tegas dan dewasa, rambut coklat gelap dan poni berantakan yang menunjukkan sebagaian keningnya. Kulit tan kecoklatan yang mengilap di bawah cahaya lampu. Begitu eksotis sekaligus juga maskulin.

Sawamura membawa satu kantung bingkisan di tangan kirinya yang kini diremas kuat-kuat selagi ekspresinya mendingin menatap Kazuya. Tatapan permusuhan yang kental akan kebencian berbalut rasa pahit yang begitu pekat. Kazuya berdeham, berusaha mengusir kecanggungan. "Kau tetangga baruku? Selamat datang kalau begitu." Mengulurkan satu tangannya tepat ke hadapan Sawamura dan teresnyum tipis menunggu sambutan.

Sawamura mendengus, seringai merobek wajahnya. Seakan ia ingin memamerkan betapa bibirnya mampu menampilkan ketajaman yang menolak mentah-mentah keramahan Kazuya. Kemudian tanpa menjawab, apalagi menyambut uluran tangannya, Sawamura membalikkan badan dan mengelos pergi begitu saja menuju pintu apartemen tepat di sebelah apartemen Kazuya.

Kazuya mendengus, merasa tersinggung. "Di mana bentuk sopan santunmu, Sawamura?" Menurunkan kembali tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket. "Aku tetangga dan juga seniormu, begitukah caramu menyapaku?"

Sawamura bepaling. Ia menatap Kazuya dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya, tersenyum asimetris. Tatapan matanya bagai menelanjangi Kazuya dan mencabik-cabiknya. "Aku tidak mencekikmu dan itu adalah bentuk sapaan paling ramah yang pantas kau terima, Miyuki-_san_."

**…**

Sudah dua pekan berlalu sejak Sawamura Eijun pindah ke apartemen sebelahnya sekaligus menjadi tetangga barunya. Dua pekan, dan Kazuya merasa ia terus bertemu dengan Sawamura di manapun. Mereka memang mendiami gedung apartemen yang sama, tapi pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang nyaris terlalu sering. Padahal sebelum ini, Kazuya bahkan sangat jarang bertemu atau bertegur sapa dengan tetangga-tetangga yang lain. Namun Sawamura? Laki-laki itu sepertinya ada di segala tempat. Bukannya Kazuya tak suka melihat Sawamura, tapi tatapan kebencian dan pecahan tajam denialisme yang Sawamura berikan padanya tiap kali mereka tak sengaja bertemu atau berpapasan itu membuat Kazuya gerah bukan main.

Setiap pagi, mereka nyaris ke luar di jam yang sama dan membuat mereka harus berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter, sama-sama mengunci pintu aparetemen, bergerak terburu-buru karena tidak ingin menaiki _lift_ yang sama. Kadang, Sawamura bahkan sengaja berdiri di depan _lift_ dan membiarkan Kazuya masuk sendirian, di hari lain Sawamura bisa lebih nekat dan menggunakan tangga. Kazuya bahkan sengaja pulang telat, molor dari jam pulang kerjanya dan memilih untuk nongkrong bersama beberapa teman agar tidak bertemu dengan Sawamura yang juga baru pulang kerja. Tapi meski Kazuya pulang malam, ia masih melihat Sawamura. Pria itu membuka pintu saat Kazuya melangkah tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, entah apa yang hendak ia lakukan malam-malam tapi kebetulan kecil itu membuat mata mereka bertemu dan hawa berat kembali melanda.

Kazuya bahkan bertemu dengan Sawamura saat membuang sampah. Memesan makanan siap saji dari restoran yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan banguan apartemen. Berpapasan di _coffee shop_ area _loby_, bahkan juga sacara kebetulan bertemu di _7-eleven_ saat ia mampir untuk membeli ramen instan sebagai persediaan di dapurnya. Sawamura ada di segala tempat, dan Kazuya nyaris depresi begitu mengingat raut wajah yang Sawamura buat tiap kali mereka bertemu adalah perpaduan rasa jijik dan muak seakan ia sedang menahan untuk tidak muntah di wajah Kazuya.

Seperti saat ini.

Kazuya menyeka keringat di dagunya , memaksa lidahnya bergerak. "Selamat pagi, Sawamura." Menyapa formal begitu mendapati Sawamura Eijun dengan celana training dan kaus olahraga lengan pendek keluaran _Reebok_ berpapasan dengannya di komplek taman yang berjarak tiga kilometar dari gedung apartemen.

Rahang Sawamura terkatup, kaku dan keras. "Pagi, Miyuki-_san_." Ia membalas sapaan Kazuya dengan setengah hati. Honorofik '_san'_ yang ia gunakan terasa mengiris relung hati Kazuya dengan begitu sadis.

"Tidak disangka bisa bertemu di sini."

Sawamura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kulitnya dilapisi keringat dan sebagian rambutnya basah, poninya menjadi semakin berantakan dan kini lebih dari setengah jidatnya terbuka yang kemungkinan akibat pergerakan larinya. Kazuya mencoba mengusir dorongan impulsif agar matanya tidak terpaku pada kaus Sawamura yang basah dan menempel di tubuhnya. Mencetak bentuk tubuhnya yang telah berbeda sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mulai berpikir kau mungkin menguntitku, Miyuki-_san_."

Kazuya menoleh, wajah Sawamura kehilangan keramahan, dipenuhi dengan kesangsian. Ia mencoba mencerna kalimat barusan. _Menguntit?_ Kazuya mendenguskan senyum tak habis pikir. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Buat apa menguntitmu, Sawamura-_san_." Menekan honorofik senada yang dipakai Sawamura untuknya seakan menyambut api kebencian di mata Sawamura dengan puluhan liter bensin.

Sawamura mengambil langkah maju, dua langkah, lebih dekat dengan Kazuya hingga hidung Kazuya mampu mencium kembali aroma keringat dan tubuh Sawamura yang, _sialnya,_ masih ia simpan di sudut memori. "_Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Miyuki Kazuya_." Suara Sawamura setajam pecahan kaca. "Kau, bajingan tengik yang telah memporak-porandakan hidupku sembilan tahun yang lalu. Aku heran kenapa kau masih berani menujukkan wajahmu di depanku."

Kazuya merasakan jari-jarinya saling mengerat, mengepal kuat hingga kebas. Ia menatap balik sepasang mata emas itu. Mata yang dulu selalu berbinar antusias, lugu, polos, jujur dan begitu tulus. Sinar-sinar itu kini menghilang dan berganti menjadi asam-basa berlebih yang mencekiknya. Dan Kazuya tahu, dia lah yang telah membuat Sawamura seperti itu.

"Sawamura-_san_," Kazuya mengambil napas. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal kejahatan yang telah ku lakukan padamu sembilan tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang," Kazuya mengamati Sawamura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang segar bugar bahkan tampak jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya, lebih baik dari kali terakhir saat ia melihat Sawamura menangis terisak di hadapannya, memukul-mukul dadanya dan menggerit putus asa sementara Kazuya hanya menyilang kedua tangan, bungkam tanpa penjelasan. Kazuya menggeleng, menepis gambaran suram itu. "Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau sehat, kau punya pekerjaan, kau hidup dengan layak. Jadi bisakah kita menjadi tetangga yang akur dan melupakan masalah pribadi di masa lalu?"

Sawamura mengeluarkan suara tawa yang mendekati cemooh. "Saat kau merasa bersalah, bukankah normalnya kau minta maaf lebih dulu sebelum meminta untuk melupakannya?" Ia mendelik, ketus. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Miyuki Kazuya. Kau tetap seseorang yang terlalu angkuh, terlalu egois untuk menundukkan kepalamu dan meminta maaf, terutama kepada seseorang yang lebih muda darimu."

Kazuya menelan jarum di tenggorokannya. "Aku minta maaf, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengirimkan bunga untukmu, mentraktirmu makan, atau apalah. Aku bahkan bisa menangkap untukmu kalau kau sesekali ingin main _baseball_. Katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mencairkan ketegangan ini."

Sawamura justru memberinya tatapan sakit hati. "Kau sadar betapa menyakitkannya kata-katamu barusan?"

Kazuya membuang napas berat, menyisir bagian depan rambutnya dalam satu gerak ke belakang. "Lantas apa maumu? Rasanya semua hal yang ku katakan atau ku lakukan selalu salah di matamu, Sawamura. Kau pikir kelakukanmu ini keren? Kau berusaha tampil dingin dan sok dewasa, tapi tingkahmu ini benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa pikiranmu sempit melebihi bocah sekolah dasar."

"_Kau—"_

"Kalau kau memang sudah dewasa, Sawamura-_san_," Kazuya tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kau mampu bertindak lebih bijak dan tidak membawa-bawa masalah pribadi yang sudah lama berlalu."

_Lima detik_, Kazuya menghitung sebelum Sawamura merespon ucapannya. "Mudah bagimu," Sawamura menyeringai, tatapan matanya tergores luka. "Bukan kau yang hidupnya dihancurkan. Bukan kau yang harus tertatih-tatih merangkai dan menata ulang semuanya saat dunia hancur menimpamu. Mudah bagimu berkata semua sudah berakhir, hanya masa lalu dan sebaiknya dilupakan. Karena kau _bukan_ pihak yang merasakan sakitnya."

Napas Kazuya tercekat. Ia melihat mata Sawamura berlinang samar yang buru-buru dienyahkan dalam kedipan keras dan memalingkan wajahnya. Mulut Kazuya terbuka kaku, tangannya bergerak naik dan hendak menggapai wajah itu.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Miyuki Kazuya. Kebencian yang rasanya akan kubawa hingga mati."

Ada pisau menikam dadanya. Kazuya kaku tak bergerak bahkan ketika Sawamura membalikkan badan dan pergi menjauh darinya. Meningalkannya di ruang hampa udara dengan suara Sawamura yang memantul dan menggema seperti kutukan abadi; _Aku sangat membencimu._

**…**

_Sembilan tahun yang lalu._ Kepala Kazuya selalu terasa sakit tiap kali mencoba membuka kembali lembaran memoar sembilan tahun silam. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Sawamura adalah tindakan tidak manusiawi. Dulu, Sawamura hanya seorang remaja polos yang memuji dan selalu mengikuti arahannya. Beteriak-teriak memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya, juga menggunakan kata _Senpai_ dengan begitu manis. Sawamura Eijun adalah cinta pertamanya, pacar pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, pengalaman seks pertamanya. Begitu banyak hal yang Kazuya alami bersama Sawamura. Pertengkaran mereka yang berujung saling merindukan hingga akhirnya mengendap-endap bertemu di lapangan _indoor_ pada tengah malam hanya untuk saling mencumbu layaknya sepasang remaja agresif, bagaimana mereka diam-diam saling menautkan jari kelingking di belakang semua orang, genggaman kecil, sentuhan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan.

Seorang Sawamura Eijun yang hidup dalam memori masa remaja Kazuya adalah kisah penuh warna yang membuatnya terus tertawa dan tidak pernah kehabisan alasan untuk tersenyum setiap hari. Wajahnya yang merona malu, rajukan menggemaskannya, deru protes yang meluncur dari bibirnya, serta bagaimana kedua pipi penuhnya akan menggelembung lucu tiap kali Kazuya menggodanya. Kazuya bahkan bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah gugup Sawamura saat menarik bagian leher pakaiannya lalu berjijit dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat untuk meninggalkan kecupan yang begitu lugu di belah bibir Kazuya. Setiap tindakannya membuat Kazuya begitu ingin mendekap dan memeluk juga menciumi sekujur tubuhnya karena gemas.

Setidaknya sebelum semua bencana itu terjadi.

_Kazuya mengkhianatinya_. Kazuya tidak pernah tahu siapa yang diam-diam mengintip dan memotret mereka berdua saat sedang bercumbu. Tapi suatu ketika puluhan foto itu tiba dalam sebuah map coklat dan sampai ke tangan pelatih. Saat itu, Kazuya bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Ia tahu seharusnya ia yang mengambil alih situasi macam ini, tapi ia hanya membungkam. Sawamura di sebelahnya menunduk, gemetar ketakuatan dan Kazuya begitu ingin merengkuhnya, membawanya kabur menjauh. Pada akhirnya tak satupun dari mereka berdua berani menjelaskan. Sementara Kazuya tahu, ini belum berakhir.

'_Aku yang akan bicara besok.'_ Malam setelahnya Kazuya berkata pada Sawamura, mengamit tangannya dan meremasnya erat. '_Aku akan jelaskan kepada mereka semua, kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?'_ Ia bahkan mencoba tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sawamura hati-hati, membagikan ketenangan pada _pitcher_ favoritnya itu. '_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji.'_ Kazuya mengusap puncak kepala Sawamura, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Sawamura yang selalu terasa lembut. _'Kita akan baik-baik saja, Sawamura. Percayalah padaku.' _

Sawamura _selalu_ percaya. Akan tetapi Kazuya menghancurkan kepercayaan itu dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia tidak berdaya. Ia sama sekali tidak berdaya ketika keesokan harinya mendapati ayahnya duduk di ruangan pelatih Kataoka bersama dengan kedua orangtua Sawamura di sisi yang lain. Kepercayaan dirinya menguap, meninggalkannya sebagai esensi kekeringan yang rapuh diterpa angin.

Hari itu, Kazuya sadar telah meremukkan hati seorang Sawamura Eijun hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Di detik saat ia membuka mulutnya dan memulai kalimatnya dengan; _Sawamura menggodaku_, maka seluruh kalimat kelanjutan adalah dusta terhebat yang pernah ia rapalkan untuk membentengi dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan bahwa Sawamura yang melemparkan diri ke arahnya, mengangkangkan kaki di depannya dan terus merayu juga memaksa Kazuya untuk mendekat padanya. Ia mencoreng nama Sawamura Eijun tepat di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, bagai melemparkan kotoran sekaligus juga serbuk meisu tanpa jeda.

Yang lebih memilukan, Sawamura bahkan tidak memprotes. Mungkin telah kehilangan tenaga karena perkataan Kazuya yang begitu menusuk. Remaja itu hanya merosot ke lantai dan terisak sambil meremas celana seragam Kazuya seakan-akan ia tak lagi punya kekuatan bahkan untuk memintanya berhenti.

Kazuya hanya bergeming saat ayah Sawamura berjalan mendekat, meremas kemeja seragam putranya hingga menarik Sawamura berdiri tegak dan melayangkan tamparan keras tepat di pipi kiri putranya. Demi menarik dirinya selamat ke permukaan, Kazuya telah menginjak harga diri Sawamura tenggelam ke dasar luka. Lalu ia lulus dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pernah mengucap maaf atau berusaha mencari tahu keadaan Sawamura pasca bencana itu.

Tarikan napasnya sesak, tercekik rasa bersalah. Kazuya mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen selagi ingatan mengerikkan itu berkelebat mendorongnya ke neraka. Kazuya melepas kaca matanya, memberi pijatan di pangkal hidung untuk mengusir sakit kepala dan pening. Sekarang, kebencian Sawamura memang terasa sangat masuk akal. Betapa tolol dirinya karena berharap masih mendapat maaf dari pria itu.

Suara panjang bell membuat Kazuya menoleh, paket pesanannya mungkin telah tiba. Sambil memasang kembali kaca mata di tulang hidungnya Kazuya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat sore." Seorang laki-laki berseragam kurir menyunggingkan senyum ramah padanya. Kazuya hanya balas mengangguk. "Miyuki-_san_?"

"Ya." Jawab Kazuya pendek, menerima dan menandatangani bukti terima sebelum kurir menyerahkan paketnya dan pamit pergi.

Baru saja melangkah ke dalam apartemen, mata Kazuya membeliak dan tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia buru-buru ke luar dan memeriksa koridor, kurir itu sudah lenyap. Meninggalkan Kazuya bersama tiga kardus paket yang salah satunya seharusnya dikirimkan kepada Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya membuang napas berat, mengacak rambutnya. "_Sial_." Ia mengumpat, gusar memandangi paket di tangannya. Sawamura tidak akan sudi bertemu dengannya, terlebih lagi secara sengaja. Jadi bagaimana Kazuya harus mengembalikan paket ini?

_Berpikir, Kazuya. Berpikir! _

Kazuya memaksa otaknya bekerja dan menemukan ide cemerlang. _Ya_, ia tak perlu bertemu dengan Eijun. Ia cukup meletakkan paket itu di depan pintu apartemen Sawamura dan Sawamura bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Tidak akan ada masalah, mereka tidak harus bertemu. Kazuya menyimpan dua paket miliknya di dekat rak sepatu lalu kembali ke luar untuk meletakkan paket Sawamura di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seharusnya Kazuya sadar ia bukan anak kesayangan Dewi Fortuna. Tepat saat hendak membungkuk dan meletakkan paket di depan pintu, daun pintu justru terbuka dan Sawamura muncul dengan wajah mengeryit kecut menatapnya.

Kazuya menegakkan badan, menyodorkan paket di tangannya. "Ini milikmu. Tadi kurirnya keliru dan justru menyerahkannya padaku."

Sawamura menatap sengit pada paket yang Kazuya sodorkan. Matanya menatap pada kolom penerima dan menemukan namanya tertulis di sana. Tapi alih-alih menerima, tangan Sawamura justru terlipat di depan dada. Gestur defensif. "Aku tidak butuh, buang saja."

"_Maaf?_"

Sawamura menampilkan ekspresi dingin, tak mengacuhkan Kazuya dan justru berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. "Buang saja, aku tidak mau menerimanya."

Kazuya menatap paket di tangannya sekilas. Ini sama sekali bukan sebuah paket mencurigakan. Jelas sekali ini adalah barang yang Sawamura beli secara _online_ bahkan bukan sembarang merek biasa. Kazuya bisa melihat logo dan stampel salah satu sepatu ternama pada kardusnya. "Apa masalahmu?"

Sawamura berbalik, memasukkan kunci ke saku celananya lalu menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak sudi memakai barang yang sudah kau sentuh."

Kalimat itu menjelma menjadi sambaran petir yang menyengat tepat ke hati Kazuya. "_Hentikan_." Desisnya tajam, menetap lekat sepasang mata Sawamura. Udara di sekitar mereka bertambah berat. Naik-turun dada dan napas menjadi kacau balau dan bergemuruh tak nyaman. "Hentikan kekonyolan ini, Sawamura. Berhentilah bertingkah di luar keperibadianmu. Ini _bukan_ dirimu. Ini bukan Sawamura Eijun yang ku kenal. Sawamura Eijun yang kukenal mungkin mengataiku bajingan atau berengsek, tapi dia tidak akan pernah memandang orang lain seperti itu. Ia menghargai setiap orang dan pantang meludah di depan mereka. Sawamura Eijun adalah adik kelasku yang berisik, naif, manis dan menggemaskan. Dia bukan seseorang yang dingin dan menolak kebaikan orang dengan pahit sepertimu."

Sawamura mengeluarkan suara tawa serak. "Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu? Sanggat menggelikan. Samawura Eijun yang kau kenal sudah mati, Miyuki-_san_. Kau sendiri yang sudah membunuhnya, kau lupa?"

Kazuya menjatuhkan paket di tangannya dengan keras dan maju untuk meremas bagian depan pakaian Sawamura lalu mendorongnya hingga menghantam pintu. "Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan, _Berengsek!_" Gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya saling mengerit menahan emosi. "Berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Kau mau aku pindah, hah? Akan ku lakukan jika itu memang maumu."

Sawamura balas menatapnya tajam, meraih tangan Kazuya dan melepaskannya kasar. "Kau bertanya apa mauku? Kau ingin melakukan apa pun untuk menebus dosamu?" Ia menekan jari telunjuknya ke dada Kazuya tiap menyelesaikan satu kata. "Aku bahkan ragu orang sepertimu bisa menepati janji, Miyuki Kazuya. _Aku. Tidak. Percaya. Lagi. Padamu_. Aku bukan anak bodoh yang bisa kau tipu dan kau perdaya. Aku bukan lagi anak bodoh dan naif yang begitu mudah kau khianati dan kau cabik-cabik harga dirinya."

"Akan kubuktikan." Kazuya menelan ludah bulat-bulat. "Aku akan menepati janjiku kali ini. Katakan apa yang kau mau."

Sawamura mundur satu langkah, menggeleng dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Wujud denialisme yang begitu getir. Kazuya membuka kembali mulutnya, bersiap untuk memberikan penekanan keseriusan dan kesungguhan ketika…

"Eijun-_kun!_"

Keduanya menoleh. Seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ ujung koridor, melambai ceria. Wajah Sawamura berubah, senyuman muncul di bibirnya yang semula kaku. Hati Kazuya teriris melihat senyum itu, apakah ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menjadi penyebab senyum itu?

"Kau lama sekali, aku sudah bosan menunggumu di _lobby_." Gadis itu kembali bicara saat sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. "Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telponku."

Sawamura berkedip, meraba sakunya. "Ah, aku meninggalkannya di dalam." Menunjuk pintu di belakangnya dengan ibu jari lalu tertawa keki sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, tersenyum lebar lalu berjinjit untuk merapikan bagian kusut di pakaian Sawamura yang sebelumnya Kazuya remas kuat. "Kau mau berkencan dengan kekasihmu, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa memilih pakaian dengan benar. Haruskah kita menikah saja agar aku bisa mengurusmu?"

Kazuya merasakan remasan kuat di dadanya. Panas, panas, perih. Menarik napaspun rasanya sulit sekali. _Menikah? _Mengapa itu terdengar seperti ledakan bom atom di telinganya?

"_Well_, kedengarannya menyenangkan." Sawamura tertawa renyah, satu tangan bergerak ke kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Haruskah aku menemui orang tuamu secepatnya?"

Kazuya merasakan lututnya bergetar sementara gadis itu tertawa lembut dan memeluk lengan Sawamura lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka secara bersilangan. Saat akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, sang gadis berkedip seolah baru sadar tentang keberadaan Kazuya di sana. "Ah, maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ia menatap bergantian pada Sawamura dan Kazuya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, wajah Sawamura kembali mengeras, lalu akhirnya lunak kembali dan menggeleng seraya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya tetanggaku."

"Oh!" Gadis itu berseru, tersenyum ramah pada Kazuya dan melambai kecil. "Halo, maaf kalau pacarku merepotkan, dia memang agak berisik. Oh ya, salam kenal, namaku Nana. _Well_, jika kau belum pindah, mungkin secepatnya kita akan bertetangga setelah kami berdua menikah."

Celotehan riang Nana terasa bagai gelombang suara frekuesi tinggi yang memecah gendang telinga Kazuya. _Hanya tetanggaku. Pacarku. Menikah. _Kazuya memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Salam kenal, namaku Miyuki Kazuya."

Alis Nana berkerut, samar, hanya beberapa saat. Lalu Sawamura berdeham kecil dan membuat gadis itu kembali fokus padanya. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yup!" Senyum Nana melebar, sekali lagi ia menoleh pada Kazuya dan tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Miyuki-_san_."

Dan Kazuya hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya saat sepasang kekasih itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Matanya tak luput mengamati bagaimana Sawamura meletakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Nana selagi mereka berdua berjalan menuju _lift_. Tampak amat serasi dan bahagia.

**…**

"Miyuki_,_"

Kazuya menoleh. Seorang pria awal tiga puluhan berdiri dan mengetuk sekat kaca meja kerjanya sambil tersenyum formatif. "Hazuki-_san_, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Hazuki mendelik kecil, senyumnya belum lepas. "Aku habis dari ruangan direktur dan beliau menitipkan pesan untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Hazuki menyodorkan sebuah undangan mewah berwarna biru tua padanya. "Lusa akan ada pesta pertemuan perusahaan kita dengan beberapa mitra bisnis. Direktur ingin kau ikut dengannya."

Kazuya mebeliak kecil, menerima amplop itu setengah tak percaya. "Kenapa aku?"

Hazuki hanya mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Kau _cemerlang_, Miyuki." Pria itu terkekeh kecil dan menatapnya ramah. "Beliau percaya kau bisa diandalkan untuk bercakap-cakap seputar bisnis."

Kazuya mendengus geli. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Lagi pula itu bukan pertemuan serius, hanya pesta biasa."

"Pesta biasa yang diisi orang-orang penting petinggi perusahaan. _Asyik_." Gerutu Kazuya. "Kenapa Direktur tidak menyampaikannya langsung padaku?"

"Nah, beliau tadi sangat buru-buru mengejar penerbangan ke Osaka. Tapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan segara menghubungimu."

Sedetik setelahnya ponsel Kazuya berbunyi, panggilan masuk dari direktur. Hazuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedang Kazuya hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

**.**

Dan siapa sangka Kazuya bahkan bertemu Sawamura di pesta itu? Takdir pasti senang sekali bermain-main dengannya. _Hebat_. Konspirasi jahat semesta bersatu padu untuk membuatnya meringkih berkali-kali.

Jabatan tangan mereka kaku. Itu adalah sentuhan fisik pertama setelah sembilan tahun berlalu. Tepat di hadapan direkturnya dan juga seorang pria lima puluh tahun berjas abu-abu yang datang berasama Sawamura.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama membawa anak muda, Koga-_san_?" Pria tua di sebelah Sawamura berkata, jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Mata Kazuya menangkap bagaimana Sawamura segera memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Sepertinya begitu." Koga menyahut ringan, melirik pada Kazuya sekilas. "Miyuki baru bergabung dengan kami dua bulan lalu."

Seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas anggur melintas di dekat mereka dan berhenti untuk menawarkan. Masing-masing dari mereka berempat mengambil satu gelas.

"Sawamura-_san_ sendiri bagaimana?" Koga bertanya. "Rasanya baru kali ini aku melihatmu di pesta."

Sawamura tersenyum sopan. "Aku sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Hajime-_san_, tapi memang baru-baru ini aku pindah ke Tokyo."

Alis Koga berkerut, sedangkan Hajime hanya tertawa kecil dan merangkul Sawamura bersahabat seperti seorang paman yang ramah. "Kami dulunya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Sawamura. Tapi dua tahun lalu, _Pangeran Kecil_ ini memutuskan untuk membangun usahanya sendiri dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri di sampingku sebagai anak muda yang mengejek kita semua dengan kesuksesannya."

Wajah Sawamura bersemu, Kazuya sendiri nyaris tak percaya mendengarnya. Sedangkan Koga hanya berkedip. "Kau punya perusahaanmu sendiri, Sawamura-_san_?"

Sawamura berdeham. "Terlalu berlebihan jika disebut seperti itu." Ia tersenyum formal. "Hajime-_san_ terlalu melebih-lebihkan, aku hanya punya usaha mandiri di bidang properti dan masih disokong banyak bantuan sana-sini termasuk Hajime-_san_ sendiri."

Selanjutnya Kazuya tidak terlalu menyimak topik obrolan. Saat sang direktur sudah memberinya kebebasan untuk menikmati pesta, Kazuya memilih untuk menuju balkon. Ada dua orang pria lain di sana yang sedang bercakap seru dan satu orang lain yang merokok. Kazuya bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menikmati angin malam Tokyo yang menusuk ke tulangnya. Kazuya tidak menghitung berapa lama ia berdiri di sana, hal yang membuatnya beranjak kemudian adalah dorongan alami tubuhnya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum anggur, sekarang rasanya ia harus ke toilet.

Tentu saja, bahkan di toilet ia bertemu dengan Sawamura Eijun. Kazuya benar-benar harus tertawa di depan para dewa karena begitu kreatif menyusun skenario untuk hidupnya sampai-sampai rasanya begitu klise dan hanya dikopi-paste dari drama opera sabun murahan.

Kazuya tidak peduli dengan Sawamura yang berdiri di depan cermin menghadap wastafel. Ia berjalan begitu saja dan membuka salah satu bilik, langsung menguncinya. Ia hanya perlu buang air kecil, sebenarnya tak perlu memakai bikik tertutup, tapi entahlah, mungkin Kazuya hanya ingin bersembunyi dari Sawamura yang berada di luar sana. Mengulur waktu selama mungkin sampai dirasa Sawamura sudah pergi.

Sawamura _belum_ pergi. Saat Kazuya membuka pintu, Sawamura berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dan kembali mendorongnya masuk. Mereka berdesakkan di sepetak ruang sempit itu lalu Sawamura mengunci pintu. _Oh, bagus_, Kazuya membatin. _Sekarang dia akan menghajarku habis-habisan dan aku perlu menyusun naskah bagus sebagai alasan kenapa bisa babak belur._

Kazuya menghela napas, membuka kancing jasnya dan mengendurkan dasi sejenak. Setidaknya jika ia harus dihajar, ia tidak ingin tercekik kerah bajunya sendiri. Sawamura lalu menoleh padanya, matanya dingin. "Boleh aku minta satu hal?" Tanya Kazuya retorik, lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Khusus untuk wajahku, bisa kau tunggu acara ini selesai dan baru menghajarnya? Aku akan kerepotan membuat alasan pada atasanku."

Alis Sawamura berkerut dalam. Ia memandangi Kazuya dengan tatapan seakan-akan Kazuya baru mengatakan hal paling bodoh sedunia. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau menghajarku, kan? Aku minta _pending_ untuk bagian wajahku. Sisanya bebas, kau boleh melakukannya sampai puas."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sawamura mendengus ketus. "Menghajarmu? Apa kau bercanda?" Matanya menuding telak. "Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku untukmu, Miyuki-_san_. Duduklah di kloset."

Kazuya masih kebingungan namun ia duduk di atas kloset sementara Sawamura berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Kazuya harus medongak sekarang agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Meski begitu, dari sudutnya saat ini wajah Sawamura tampak berbayang gelap dan mengerikan dengan senyumnya yang miring. "Kau masih mau minta maaf padaku?"

"Aku selalu mencoba mengatakannya, tapi kau terus mengelak. Sekarang kau mendorongku ke toilet hanya untuk mendengarku minta maaf?"

"Aku muak mendengar kata maaf dari mulutmu. Jadi aku ingin memakai mulutmu untuk hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan."

Jantung Kazuya bendentum ribut tanpa alasan yang pasti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sawamura maju, satu langkah lagi hingga jarak mereka kini terlampau dekat dan Kazuya bisa mencium jelas aroma _aftershave_ pria itu.

"Berikan oral seks untukku, Miyuki-_san_."

Kazuya melotot lebar. Telinganya bagai tersetrum dan mengantarkan dusta. _Tidak_, Otaknya menepis._Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Ia pasti salah dengar. Sawamura tidak mungkin menjadi bajingan sekeji ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Sawamura-_san. _Kau punya pacar, dan aku tahu kau bukan seseorang seperti ini."

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku yang sekarang?" Sawamura membalikkan kalimat. "Aku sudah bilang, Sawamura Eijun yang kau kenal sudah mati. Inilah aku yang sekarang, aku ingin kau melakukan oral seks untukku, Miyuki Kazuya. Soal Nana, itu urusanku, lagipula ini hanya oral seks, hanya kau yang melakukan _service_ untukku. Kita tidak berselingkuh, aku sama sekali tidak bercinta denganmu."

_Haruskah Sawamura sekejam ini?_ Kazuya menggerit, dadanya sesak dan perih. Apakah harga ini yang harus dibayarnya atas kekejamannya sembilan tahun yang lalu? Mengapa Sawamura begitu suka menyiksanya? Menyeretnya ke tepian lalu menginjaknya hingga tenggelam, lagi dan lagi.

"Kenapa diam, Miyuki-_san?"_ Suara Sawamura semakin dingin. "Kau tahu caranya, kan? _Gunakan mulutmu_. Kau harus menggunakan mulutmu untuk menghisap dan mengulum pen—"

"_Cukup_." Potong Kazuya gusar. Merasa air matanya hampir tumpah, buru-buru ia berkedip dan mencoba menata emosi. _Ini yang kau mau, Sawamura? Silakan! Siksa aku sesukamu, kita akan menjadi bajingan dan jatuh ke neraka bersama-sama. _

Kazuya menarik lengan jas dan kemejanya sampai ke siku, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Oke." Ia menjawab, mencoba mengusir gemetar dalam suaranya. "Akan kulakukan sesuai yang kau mau."

Rahang Sawamura terkatup kaku. Kerut-kerut tercipta di seputar mulutnya. "Kau bisa mulai dengan menendurkan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan retsleting celanaku."

Kazuya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit dalam ekspresinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengendurkan kaitan ikat pinggang di celana Sawamura lalu melepas kaitkan di ujung celananya sebelum kemudian menurunkan retlesting perlahan.

"Coba tebak, Miyuki Kazuya, bagaimana jika aku memotretmu sekarang dan mengirimkannya pada Koga-_san_?"

_Ini sama sekali bukan Sawamura Eijun, tetapi monster_. Kazuya tidak lagi menemukan kehangatan maupun kebaikan yang tersisa untuknya dari sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dia sepenuhnya iblis. Lantas mengapa? Mengapa hatinya terus menjerit dan meronta bahwa ia begitu ingin memeluk pria ini dan memperbaiki segalanya?

"Kau mungkin akan langsung dipecat. Karirmu hancur dan kau dipermalukan di usia produktifmu."

Tanpa menjawab, Kazuya manatap lekat selapis pakaian dalam yang menyembunyikan bagian paling privasi milik Sawamura di depannya. Mengepalkan tangan untuk mengusir termor, Kazuya mulai membukanya. Tetapi tangan Sawamura menyambarnya cepat, menariknya berdiri. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Kazuya bisa merasakan napas hangat pria itu di kulitnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak seberengsek itu, Miyuki Kazuya." Suaranya tajam dan pahit. Tatapannya terluka, dan Kazuya bertanya-tanya mengapa Sawamura harus terluka sementara yang tersiksa di sini adalah Kazuya?

Ponsel Kazuya berdering yang membuat Sawamura melepaskannya. Kazuya buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan dengan ceroboh turut menjatuhkan dompetnya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengangkat telpon untuk peduli, bahkan tak ambil pusing saat sudut matanya menangkap Sawamura membungkuk untuk memgambil dompetnya. Selesai bicara di telpon, Kazuya menoleh kembali dan mendapati Eijun menatap nyalang pada dompetnya yang terbuka.

"Apa ini, Miyuki-_san_?"

Kazuya terbelalak. Wajahnya pastilah pucat pasi. Sawamura menunjukkan bagian dompetnya di mana sebuah foto terselip di sana. Menampilkan seorang remaja berseragam _baseball_ SMA Seido yang tersenyum lebar pada kamera.

Kazuya berusaha menarik dompetnya kembali tapi Sawamura dengan sigap menghalanginya. "Kenapa fotoku ada di dompetmu?"

"_Itu privasi_." Kazuya berkata tajam, menatap tak gentar pada Sawamura. "Kembalikan dompetku, Sawamura-_san_. Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Ini _fotoku_." Sawamura menatapnya murka. "Ini urusanku." Ia lalu menarik keluar foto itu dari dompet Kazuya dan melemparkan dompetnya tepat ke dada Kazuya. Kazuya terlalu panik sampai tak mampu bereaksi saat Sawamura membalikkan badan dan membuka tutup kloset , merobek-robek fotonya dan membuangnya ke lubang kloset lalu menekan _flush_ hingga serpihan foto itu menghilang terhisap arus.

Mata Kazuya bergetar, meratapi selembar foto yang selalu ia rawat sepenuh hati itu baru saja disobek secara kejam dan dihanyutkan dalam lubang kloset oleh Sawamura. Ia nyaris tejatuh ke lantai kamar mandi andai tangannya tak menemukan dinding untuk menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu bereaksi dramatis begitu, Miyuki-_san_." Suara Sawamura begitu dingin. "Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, aku tidak sudi kau menyimpan apa pun yang ada hubungannya denganku."

Dada Kazuya bergemuruh atas rasa benci. Namun aneh, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih saja menyangkal mati-matian. Ia tidak ingin percaya sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar Sawamura. Mungkin ada iblis yang merasukinya. _Ini bukan Sawamura Eijun, ini bukan Sawamura Eijun_, ini bukan Sawamura-nya yang manis dan lugu. Sama sekali bukan. Sawamura sedang tertidur jauh di dalam tubuh pria ini dan sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Tapi Sawamura seolah merobek kembali pembelaannya dengan sebongkah seringai sadis. "Membayangkan kau memandang fotoku saja membuatku jijik."

Tangan Kazuya mengepal. "Kau sudah _puas_? Kau sudah mendorongku ke toilet, memintaku melakukan oral seks untukmu, mempermalukanku lalu merobek dan membuang foto dari dompetku ke kloset. Kau senang sekarang, Sawamura-_san_?"

Sawamura tidak menjawab, ia langsung berbalik dan membuka pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazuya begitu saja. Tertunduk di toilet yang kosong menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian menahan tangis.

**…**

Satu bulan setelahnya, Kazuya benar-benar enggan menunjukkan nait baik atau mencoba mengemis maaf pada Sawamura. Saat mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan, Kazuya akan memalingkan wajah lebih dulu. Tak lagi menyapa atau mengatakan apapun, membungkam rapat-rapat mulutnya seolah ia si bisu yang tak mampu bicara tiap kali berada di dekat Sawamura. Inilah cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sejauh ini, masa sewa apartemennya akan berakhir dalam enam bulan ke depan. Kazuya sudah berencana untuk tidak memperpanjangnya. Ia akan pindah. Menghilang dari hadapan Sawamura Eijun seperti sembilan tahun silam. Kali ini, Kazuya akan menutup rapat segalanya. Ya, ia hanya perlu bertahan sampai enam bulan ke depan. Ia bisa mengakalinya dengan berangkat lebih pagi, pulang lebih malam, atau bahkan juga menginap di tempat teman-temannya. Ia _harus_ bisa bertahan, hanya enam bulan…

"Miyuki-_san_?"

_Suara itu…_ Kazuya mendongak. Seorang gadis dengan setelan kemeja formal dan blazer hijau pastel berdiri memiringkan kepala menatapnya. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang seketika begitu mata mereka bertemu.

"Ah, benar kau."

_Nana_. Kazuya mengingat nama itu. _Kekasihnya Sawamura_ _Eijun_.

"Nana-_san_," Mencoba membalas senyum ramah Nana, lalu melirik ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa Sawamura tidak di sini. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Nana mengangkat segelas es kopi di tangannya. "Aku sering mampir ke mari. Apa kau bekerja di sekitar sini?"

Kazuya menggeleng. "Tidak juga." Jawabnya ringkas. "Hanya kebetulan mampir."

Nana tersenyum lagi, gadis itu tampak cantik dan menarik dengan cara tersendiri. Matanya penuh warna dan rasanya benar-benar serasi dengan Sawamura. "Kau keberatan aku duduk bersamamu?"

Kazuya mengerjap. "Eh?" Lantas tersadar dan cepat menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, silakan."

"Trims." Nana berucap manis lalu menarik satu kursi di berhadapan dengan Kazuya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatku, Miyuki-_san_. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku tidak pernah melihatmu meski aku beberapa kali mampir ke apartemen Eijun-_kun_."

"Aku memang jarang ke luar." Jawab Kazuya keki. "Aku juga sering pulang larut malam. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin kau ingin diganggu saat sedang menikmati waktu bersama pacarmu."

Nana berkedip, lalu tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya singkat. "_No, no_." Gadis itu tersenyum pada Kazuya. "Status kita sama sekarang."

"Huh?"

Nana mendelikkan bahu, tersenyum lugu. "Sama-sama _mantan_ kekasihnya Sawamura Eijun."

Jantung Kazuya kehilangan detaknya. Pupil mata melebar tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir mungil Nana. "A-apa… apa maksudmu…?"

Nana tertawa kecil, sama sekali tidak terlihat terbebani. "Aku sudah putus dengan Eijun-_kun_. Dan ya, kau tak perlu menyangkal, aku tahu kau dulu adalah kekasihnya juga. _Well_, meskipun itu sudah lama sekali."

Kazuya merasakan mulutnya dipenuhi pasir. Lidahnya tak mampu digerakkan dan ia hanya menatap Nana dengan pandangan melongo. Kaku, tidak bergerak.

Nana menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu memandangi kuku-kuku jarinya yang terpoles cat kuku bening sebelum kembali tersenyum dan menatap Kazuya. "Bukan Eijun-_kun_ yang mengatakannya padaku, kalau kau penasaran. Aku lumayan sering ikut kumpul dengan teman-teman SMA Eijun-_kun_, dan setiap kali nama Miyuki Kazuya disebutkan, aku sadar reaksi aneh yang dia tunjukkan. _Well_, aku hanya berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di antara kalian berdua." Nana mendelikkan bahu, senyumnya tetap ramah. "Aku semakin yakin saat bertemu denganmu satu bulan yang lalu."

Kazuya mendengus, dadanya berdesir ngilu, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Kami sudah benar-benar… _berantakan_."

"Yep." Nana mengangguk sepakat. "Kalian berdua benar-benar _kacau_. Terutama satu bulan ini, Eijun-_kun_ sangat…" nana menghela napas, menggeleng. "Tidak bagus."

"Lalu kenapa kau putus dengannya? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di sisinya, Nana-_san_?"

Nana berkedip padanya, menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu permisif. "Aku memang putus dengannya, tapi aku masih menjadi temannya. Aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya, Miyuki-_san_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kazuya ingin tertawa tapi dadanya kelewat sesak. "Padahal tak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa kacau." Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada bilik toilet satu bulan yang lalu. Kazuya adalah orang yang dihancurkan, bukan Sawamura.

"Tapi dia benar-benar kacau, kau tahu?" Kata Nana, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Tidakkah kau lihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya?"

Kazuya menggeleng. "Aku,"—_selalu memalingkan wajah tiap kali kami berpapasan_—"tidak memperhatikan."

"Dia benar-benar kacau, Miyuki-_san_. Dia terus menyalahkan diri dan terlihat begitu menderita. Aku tidak tahu kejadian apa yang menimpa kalian satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi apa pun itu, berimbas sangat buruk bagi Eijun-_kun_ sendiri."

Kazuya mendengus denial. "Mustahil."

"Dia demam tinggi dua minggu yang lalu."

Mata Kazuya terbuka lebar. Kekhawatiran membayangi hatinya.

"Empat puluh derajat celsius, selama tiga hari. Tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur, dan terus mengigau sambil menangis minta maaf."

Napas Kazuya tercekat di tenggorokan. Kopinya terasa semakin pahit. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Nana tersenyum tipis. "Meskipun dia terus merancaukan nama _Miyuki-senpai_ berulang-ulang?"

Kazuya nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Nana di sebrang meja hanya tersenyum lembut, menyentuh punggung tangan Kazuya dan memberinya remasan penyemangat. "Kau tahu Eijun-_kun_ bukan orang yang jahat, Miyuki-_san_. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu antusias dan berlebihan dalam menghadapimu. Tapi kau sendiri pun tahu pasti, Sawamura Eijun _bukan_ orang yang jahat."

**…**

Sekali lagi, dewa mempermainkan hidupnya. Nyaris pukul dua belas malam, Kazuya menyeret langkahnya gontai ke _lobby_ yang sepi. Nyaris tak ada satu orangpun selain seorang petugas keamanan dan anjingnya yang bertugas. Tepat saat pintu _lift_ hendak tertutup, seseorang melangkahkan kaki dan masuk mengisi sepetak ruang kecil itu bersamanya. Tidak lain, tidak bukan, adalah Sawamura Eijun.

Baik dirinya maupun Sawamura sama-sama membatu sampai pintu _lift_ menutup dan terangkat naik membawa mereka ke lantai delapan. Sawamura berdiri di depan Kazuya, dan mata Kazuya mengamatinya melalui pintu _lift_ berlapis cermin. Pakaian mereka hampir sama. Setelan kemeja kantor yang mulai mangkir dari kesan formal. Bagian bawah kemeja mencuat ke luar dari celana, dasi yang dikendurkan, jas yang tidak terkancing, dan satu tas kerja di sebelah bahu masing-masing. Rambut Kazuya masih sedikit lebih rapih dari Sawamura. Milik Sawamura tersikap asal-asalan, menjingkrak di atas kepalanya dan membuat garis dahinya terlihat jelas. Kazuya bertanya-tanya apakah Sawamura habis berlari?

Kazuya nyaris tersedak saat mata Sawamura bertemu dengan refleskinya. Menangkap basah dirinya yang selama ini mengamati di belakang. Tapi Sawamura kali ini tidak berpaling, dan sesuatu dalam diri Kazuya juga memaksanya untuk tidak mengundurkan diri. Mereka bertatapan melalui cermin. Mencoba membaca satu sama lain, dan Kazuya menemukan dirinya terpesona akan bagaimana Sawamura masih tetap terlihat maskulin dengan setelah pakaian yang berantakan dan rambut acak-acakannya. _Benarkah ini Sawamura Eijun-nya seperti sembilan tahun lalu?_ _Pitcher_ berpinggang ramping yang kerap kali merengek karena ototnya tak juga tumbuh seperti Kazuya?

Sawamura kemudian berbalik. Mereka kini saling bertatapan secara nyata. Bukan lagi sekadar pantulan bayangan di cermin. Kazuya melirik angka petunjuk di atas _lift_; _lantai lima_.

"Aku ingin menjepitmu ke sudut dan menciummu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya menelan ludah. Ia ingin percaya bahwa Sawamura hanya melontarkan lelucon bodoh, tapi sayangnya ia hapal tatapan mata itu. Tatapan mata fokus dan serius juga penuh ambisi. Tatapan yang sama seperti yang Kazuya lihat bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat mereka terpisah delapan belas koma tiga puluh sembilan meter. Kazuya berjongkok dan Sawamura berdiri di atas gundukan siap melempar apapun yang Kazuya minta.

"Itu kata-kata yang berani." Kazuya berhasil menjawab. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering lalu menatap belah bibir Sawamura yang sedikit pucat, mungkin karena kedinginan? Perlukah Kazuya membuktikannya? "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Sawamura merejang ke arahnya, menghimpitnya ke sudut _lift_ dan menekan mulutnya ke mulut Kazuya. Bibir Sawamura terasa dingin, tapi begitu mulutnya membuka dan mereka saling menangkap bibir satu sama lain, kehangatannya cukup untuk membuat Kazuya meleleh.

Kazuya menyapukan lidahnya ke seluruh bagian bibir Sawamura. Mencoba menyesap kembali setiap detail sensasi itu dan mencocokkannya dengan serangkaian kenangan manis yang ia simpan di sudut memorinya. Sawamura terasa berbeda, sekaligus juga masih sama. Dulu, ia selalu terasa seperti jus jeruk dan rumput laut. Sekarang, Kazuya bisa mengecap anggur dan daging asap. Ia menjilat lebih jauh, sampai Sawamura membuka mulut dan memberinya akses masuk. Membungkus lidah Kazuya dengan miliknya dan tenggelam dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Tangan Kazuya mulai bergerak, mencoba merengkuh pinggang dan bahu Sawamura. Ia lupa akan fakta bahwa Sawamura sekarang jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi hingga tangannya sedikit kesulitan untuk merengkuh pria itu, tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya. Pinggang yang dulunya ramping itu kini kencang dan berotot, terasa asing di tangan Kazuya.

Sedangkan tangan Sawamura sendiri kini berada bagian tengkuk dan rambut Kazuya. Memberi remasan-remasan sensual yang membuat Kazuya mengeluh akan kebutuhan. Jari-jari Sawamura, dulu selalu begerak hati-hati dan ragu, kini begitu tegas dan menyudutkannya dalam kehausan.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika _lift_ berdenting dan pintu terbuka. Kazuya membuka mata, menatap Sawamura yang berdiri dengan ekspresi berantakan. Dadanya naik-turun, napasnya berusaha mengejar udara, bibirnya masih terbuka dan Kazuya ingin memilikinya lagi. Sawamura menelan ludah, tonjolan jakun di lehernya bergerak. Ia menarik lengan Kazuya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di sebelah telinga Kazuya. Menempelkan bibirnya di cuping telinga Kazuya, mengecupnya lembut, menggigit, kemudian berbisik. "Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke kamarmu."

Rasanya Sawamura bagai menggoda dengan cara sama yang Kazuya pakai untuknya sembilan tahun yang lalu. membiarkan napas hangatnya berhembus di kulit Kazuya dan terus menyerang daun telinganya hingga memerah. "Aku punya ranjang besar di kamarku, kau mau tidur denganku di sana?"

Kazuya menyeringai. Merasakan aliran darahnya menari. "Kau begitu pandai meniru orang lain, Sawamura."

Sawamura tak menjawab, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kazuya dan membawanya masuk ke apartemennya. Melemparkan tas kerja mereka ke sembarang tempat lalu kembali menuntut hak di mulut Kazuya. Ciuman demi ciuman yang membuat mereka melupakan konsep waktu, menjilat saliva satu sama lain dan melucuti pakaian sampai terdorong masuk dan berbaring di ranjang besar milik Sawamura.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

Sawamura mengangkang di atas tubuh Kazuya, meraih kacamata Kazuya yang berembun lalu menyimpannya di atas nakas. Penglihatan Kazuya tidak terlalu bagus tanpa kacamata, dan Sawamura seakan sudah tahu hal itu, ia mencondongkan tubuh hingga mampu dicapai dengan jelas oleh batas toleransi mata Kazuya.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Miyuki Kazuya." Ia berbisik lagi.

"Aku tahu." Kazuya menelan ludah, merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Sawamura yang mengeras menekan perutnya. "Kau boleh membenciku."

Sawamura tertawa, suara tawa geli bercampur putus asa. Tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Kazuya, mengusapnya hati-hati, dan Kazuya nyaris melebur di bawah sentuhan itu. "Ayo kita uji ingatanku, Miyuki-_senpai_. Malam ini, aku akan _mengembalikan_ apapun yang pernah _kau_ berikan _untukku_. Malam ini akan kubuat kau memujiku sampai kehilangan kata-kata."

Anehnya, Kazuya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia meraih tangan Sawamura di pipinya lalu mengecup jari-jarinya lembut. "Kau selalu melampaui ekspetasiku, Sawamura. _Selalu_."

Dan Sawamura sungguh tidak bercanda dengan semua ucapannya. Malam itu, ia mempraktikkan ulang apa saja yang pernah Kazuya berikan padanya sembilan tahun silam. Mengembalikan setiap gerakan, sentuhan, dorongan dan sentakan dengan tiga kali porsi lebih menakjubkan yang membuat Kazuya lupa bahwa pria ini pernah begitu mungil dan begitu submasif untuknya.

Malam itu, dan hingga seterusnya, Kazuya bagai sekali lagi ditampar bahwa Sawamura adalah bintang besar yang mampu menaklukkan segalanya. Figur seorang _Ace_ yang berdiri gagah di tengah lapangan dan memimpin dengan kekuatannya.

**.**

Kazuya terbangun sebelum pukul lima pagi. Selimut membungkusnya sampai setengah dada dan Sawamura Eijun berbaring di sebelahnya. Kazuya tertegun memandangi wajah itu. Sawamura yang sedang tertidur terasa mirip dengan Sawamura yang dikenalnya dulu. Ekspersi yang polos, tenang, semanis malaikat, tanpa tatapan tajam, tanpa gurat kebencian, tanpa seringai yang menusuk, bahkan tanpa kata-katanya yang mengiris relung hati Kazuya.

_Aku merindukanmu, Sawamura…_

Kazuya membisik, lirih dan lemah terdengar sementara matanya menghangat dan setetes air mata lolos begitu saja. Kemudian Kazuya bangun perlahan-lahan, merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, meringis dan menyentuh bekas gigitan juga ruam jejak yang ditinggalkan Sawamura di tubuhnya. Kazuya memungut pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai, memakainya dan berusaha bergerak hati-hati agar Sawamura tidak terbangun. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia membungkuk sekali lagi, meninggalkan satu kecupan lembut di kening Sawamura, dua di pucuk hidungnya, tiga di masing-masing pipinya, empat di dagunya, serta lima di bibirnya.

**…**

Untuk lima hari selanjutnya, Kazuya sama sekali tidak melihat Sawamura. Kenyataan ini, entah harus membuatnya kesal atau justru senang. _Akhirnya pada dewa berhenti mempermainkanku_, pikir Kazuya, lalu mengeryit, _atau justru mereka mulai menyusun rencana baru untuk lebih mempermainkanku?_

_Pikir_, bukankah ia jadi terkesan seperti pria random yang hanya menikmati _one night stand_ lalu tak pernah berinteraksi bahkan bertemu kembali? Harus sampai seberapa jauh harga dirinya jatuh?

Tepat di hari keenam, sebuah insiden berulang kembali. Paket yang seharusnya untuk Sawamura justru sampai ke tangan Kazuya. Namun kali ini untungnya Kazuya terdasar lebih cepat sebelum kurir itu memberikan padanya. Ia meminta kurir itu menunggu sementara ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan memakai sepasang sarung tangan. Setelahnya barulah Kazuya bersedia dititipkan paket Sawamura, kurir yang mengantarkan paket hanya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Tapi terserah, Kazuya tidak peduli.

_Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku pakai sarung tangan. Barangmu aman. _

Kazuya menulis di selembar _post it_ dan menempelkannya di pintu apartemen Sawamura, meletakkan paketnya tepat di depan pintu. Seharusnya Sawamura akan pulang kerja tak lama lagi, jadi ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri dan tidak ke luar sampai esok hari.

Di pagi hari, Kazuya menemukan selembar _post it_ menempel di pintunya.

_Trims. Btw, dasimu tertinggal di kamarku._

Kazuya menutup mulutnya, bingung harus bereaksi apa. Ia mendapati dirinya berdiri bimbang di depan pintu apartemen Sawamura selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya mengambil _post it_ dari tas kerjanya dan menulis balasan.

_Letakkan saja di depan pintuku. _

Menempelkannya pada pintu apartemen Sawamura lalu bergegas pergi sebelum Sawamura keluar dari sana.

Malamnya saat pulang kerja, Kazuya mendapati _paper bag_ mungil menggantung di pintu apartemennya, berisi dasi. Juga selembar _post it_ menempel di pintu.

_Aku sudah mencucinya._

Kazuya tersenyum membaca kalimat itu, ia menatap pintu kamar apartemen Sawamura yang tertutup rapat lalu merogoh _post it_ di saku celananya dan menulis.

_Terima kasih?  
Well, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihat-lihat, tapi tolong perhatikan dapurmu.  
Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan sayuran membusuk tersimpan di dapur?_

_Bukan salahku! Aku belum lama putus dan biasanya itu menjadi urusan Nana!  
Berhentilah jadi berengsek!_

_Sangat dewasa, Sawamura-san…_

Sebagai balasan setelahnya, Kazuya medapati gambar emotikon marah dan dua baris kalimat menyertai.

_Bukankah waktunya potong rambut?  
Rambutmu menyedihkan, Miyuki-san!_

Kazuya tertawa membacanya. Mereka terus saling berbalas _post it_ yang menempel di pintu apartemen satu sama lain. Tidak satupun dari _post it_ yang Sawamura tempelkan di pintunya dibuang oleh Kazuya. Tindakan konyol, tapi Kazuya memilih untuk menyimpannya. Ia tidak lagi punya foto Sawamura, tulisan-tulisan random itu mungkin bisa sedikit menggantikannya.

Dan tidak satu kalipun mereka benar-benar bertemu lagi. Akan tetapi dari interaksi aneh pada lembar-lembar _post it_ itu, Kazuya menemukan setitik rasa nyaman juga kehangatan yang tak ingin ia lepaskan. Ia terus membalas, menulis untuk Sawamura entah apa saja, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Mereka bahkan mulai menambahkan gambar-gambar kecil, wajah emotikon, dan sebagainya. Rasanya seperti _chatting_ dalam bentuk yang kuno.

**…**

Dua pekan setelah saling membalas dan menempelkan _post it_ di pintu kamar satu sama lain, Kazuya justru demam. Rasanya konyol, karena Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu penyebabnya. Seingatnya, ia makan dengan baik, tidur cukup, tidak kehujanan atau hal-hal apapun yang bisa membuatnya demam. Tetapi menjelang jam istirahat di kantornya Kamis itu, Kazuya mulai merasa tubuhnya tidak sehat. Ia tidak berselera makan dan kepalanya berdenyut. Kazuya berhasil menahan sampai jam pulang kantor, selanjutnya kolaps begitu saja di ranjangnya bahkan dengan setelan pakaian kantor lengkap.

Kazuya baru terbangun menjelang pukul dua dini hari. Sayangnya dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh lebih baik. Ia mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik, tenggorokanya perih dan sekujur tubuhnya bagai baru dihajar selusin _yankee_, kepalanya tak berhenti berdenyut-denyut. Kazuya bahkan harus tertatih dan berpegangan pada dinding untuk sampai ke kamar mandi.

Kazuya memaksakan diri untuk makan, dua lapis roti tawar dan segelas air sebelum meminum beberapa obat yang sengaja ia simpan untuk persediaan darurat. Ia berharap dengan sokongan obat itu, besok ia akan lebih bertenaga setidaknya untuk berjalan ke klinik dan berobat. Tapi nyatanya tidak, saat Kazuya terbangun keesokan harinya, ia justru merasa kian parah, menggigil seperti baru disiram air es.

Kazuya sudah mengirim pesan pada atasannya, memohon izin tidak dapat masuk kerja. Beruntungnya, ini sudah hari Jumat, ia punya dua hari _weekend_ yang artinya tidak perlu terlalu lama mengambil izin karena sakit. Hari Jumat, Kazuya nyaris tertidur seharian. Meringkuk di atas ranjangnya dan membungkus diri dengan selimut. Ia berganti selimut sampai tiga kali karena merasa selimutnya tidak lagi nyaman untuk dipakai berkat keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sekitar pukul sembilan malam, Kazuya mulai kelaparan. Ia meraba-raba nakas untuk mencari ponselnya, memicingkan mata, mengetik untuk _delivery order_ dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, bell berbunyi. Kazuya menguatkan pijakan, mengambil lembaran uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar kemudian berjalan tertatih menuju pintu.

"Miyuki-_san_?"

Kepala Kazuya berdenyut, ia menopang bobot tubuhnya pada kusen pintu dan mencoba untuk menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Bukan kurir pengantar makanan, melainkan Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya mengulas senyum lemah. "Wow, aku pasti berhalusinasi. Ada angin apa kau membunyikan bell apartemenku?"

"Kenapa kau seperti zombie?" Sawamura—yang sekarang kembar tiga dalam penglihatan Kazuya—bertanya dengan sinis.

Kazuya membuka mulut, mencoba untuk menjawab, tapi dunia berputar dan mengacaukan keseimbangannya. Ia pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai yang dingin andai tangan Sawamura tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa tubuhmu panas sekali?!" Sawamura berseru dengan ribut. Menggerutu selagi tangannya menyentuh bagian kening Kazuya. "Kau akan membuat apartemenmu kebakaran sebentar lagi!"

"_Berisik_." Kazuya mengeluh, bersandar pada Sawamura karena ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga. "Hal terakhir yang ku butuhkan adalah tetangga cerewet yang berteriak di telingaku."

Sawamura berdecak kesal, memapah Kazuya masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa permisi. Sawamura membawa Kazuya ke kamarnya, membiarkan Kazuya berbaring kembali di ranjangnya, meringkuk seperti landak. Kazuya tidak mampu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sawamura katakan sesudahnya, ia pasti kembali tertidur.

Kemudian entah berapa lama, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang berbisik sambil menepuk pipinya.

"…ki-_san_."

"…yuki-_san_."

"….Miyuki-_san_."

"…ngun, Miyuki-_san_."

"Bangun…"

"... Miyuki-_senpai_..."

Kazuya merasakan dadanya berdebar anomali. Memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka. Sawamura masih di sana, menatapnya dengan resah. Sebersit kekhawatiran yang membuat Kazuya merasa egois dan ingin berharap lebih banyak.

"Syukurlah kau bangun." Sawamura menghela napas lega. Lalu mengambil satu mangkuk yang terletak di atas nakas. "Bangunlah, kau harus makan."

Kazuya mengernyit. "Pesananku sudah sampai?" Suaranya serak, Sawamura benar, ia memang seperti zombie.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi aku membuatkanmu bubur dan aku tidak mau tahu kau harus memakannya!" Wajah Sawamura bersungut serius dan ia sedikit membantu Kazuya ke posisi duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal. "Tidak usah protes dan habiskan saja!"

Kazuya merasakan dorongan geli di dasar perutnya, memaksanya untuk tertawa. Tapi saat ia mencoba, bukan suara tawa yang keluar melainkan rasa mual yang mendorongnya untuk muntah. Nyaris hanya air dan cairan asam lambung, membanjiri selimutnya dan membuat Sawamura membeliak kaget.

"Kau boleh tertawa." Kazuya mengusap bibirnya, menggulung selimutnya lalu melemparkannya dengan asal ke lantai. _Peduli setan!_ Harga dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi sekarang. "Tertawalah sesukamu, Sawamura-_san_."

Sawamura menatapnya dengan hidung berkerut tak senang. Sama sekali tidak tertawa, sebaliknya, ia mulai menyendok bubur dari mangkuk di tangannya lalu membawanya ke depan bibir Kazuya. "Cepat makan saja."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Kazuya berkilah, mengambil alih sendok dari tangan Sawamura dan menyuapnya secara mandiri. Ia bahkan tidak yakin rasa bubur yang ia makan karena lidahnya sudah menjadi sangat pahit. Tapi Kazuya tetap memakannya, sesuap demi sesuap sementara Sawamura memegangi mangkuk dan menatapnya lekat seakan memastikan bahwa Kazuya tidak menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun bubur yang telah ia buat.

Saat mangkuk telah kosong, Sawamura memberikannya segelas air hangat. Kazuya minum dengan rakus dan menyadari bertapa hausnya ia saat ini. _Kapan terakhir kali ia minum?_ Kazuya sudah hendak berbaring dan tertidur lagi saat Sawamura menahan tangannya dan memaksanya tetap duduk bersandar. "Jangan tidur dulu."

Kazuya menggerutu kecil. "Aku benar-benar lelah. Kau bisa pergi dan tempelkan _post it_ di pintu apartemenku. _Lekas sembuh _dan_ smiley face._ Aku akan membalas pesanmu besok, atau saat keadaanku sudah membaik."

Sawamura mendengus angkuh, memutar mata dengan dramatis. "Itu caramu berterima kasih?" Kata-katanya terdengar tajam lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan bubur untukku, Sawamura-_san_. Aku akan mengingat kebaikanmu dan membalasnya suatu hari nanti. Selamat malam."

Kazuya hampir berbaring, tapi lagi-lagi Sawamura tidak mengizinkan. "Kau harus minum obat." Ia bersikaras.

"Aku belum beli obat."

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu obat."

Mata Kazuya segar kembali. "A-apa?" Ia menatap horror pada Sawamura. Serangkaian kejadian masa lalu terlintas dalam benaknya bagai potongan film mengerikan.

Sawamura tersenyum, lugu, inosen, kejam. "Aku meracik obat untukmu, dijamin ampuh."

"_Tidak_." Kazuya menggeleng tegas. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak?" Protes Sawamura tidak terima. "Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, kau tahu? Lagi pula pasti ampuh, kali terakhir aku memberimu—"

"Itu air limbah." Potong Kazuya ngeri. "Aku tidak mau menjajal nyawaku dua kali untuk meminumnya."

"Tapi kau sembuh!" Teriakan Sawamura mendatangkan ngilu ke gendang telinganya. "Pokoknya minum saja!" Sawamura menoleh ke nakas lalu Kazuya baru tersadar ada satu gelas lain di sana. Terisi setengah, cairan hitam pekat yang tampak seperti racun pembunuh. "_Minum_, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tapi Sawamura tidak menyerah. Ia menahan bahu Kazuya lalu membuka mulutnya dengan menekan pipinya kuat-kuat, memaksanya untuk minum.

_Ini tidak adil,_ batin Kazuya berseru ribut. Sawamura sekarang jauh lebih besar darinya. Lebih sehat dan segar bugar, jelas ia akan kalah. Bersama cairan menjijikkan yang masuk ke mulutnya, Kazuya bersumpah tidak mau membuka pintu lagi untuk Sawamura Eijun ketika ia sedang sakit.

"Bagus." Sawamura tersenyum puas, Kazuya nyaris mati. Pria itu meletakkan gelas kosong bersama mangkuk bubur lalu bangkit berdiri, membawa serta gumpalan selimut yang sebelumnya Kazuya lemparkan ke lantai. "Berbaringlah sekarang."

Kazuya mendengus kasar. "Kau bukan ibuku." Namun ia tetap berbaring karena merasakan matanya kembali berat.

Sawamura pasti pergi ke dapur untuk meletakkan peralatan makan kotor di wastafel, memasukkan selimut ke mesin cuci atau apalah. Kazuya sendiri tidak terlalu peduli, ia meringkuk kembali di ranjangnya dan merutuki hawa dingin yang membuatnya menggigil.

"Kau tidak punya selimut lagi?" Sawamura masih di sana, tapi Kazuya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar membuka mata.

"Kotor semua." Jawab Kazuya sekenanya, beberapa saat kemudian, Kazuya merasakan beban ranjangnya bertambah. Sawamura naik ke atas ranjangnya, berbaring di sebelahnya, merapat, begitu dekat, lalu mendekap tubuhnya. Kazuya nyaris terlonjak dengan sentuhan itu.

"Aku tidak bersedia meminjamkan selimutku padamu." Suara Sawamura begitu dekat. Kazuya merasakan bibir pria itu menyentuh tengkuknya, mengantarkan sensasi luar biasa yang membuat tubuhnya mencair. "Aku akan di sini sampai kau tidur."

Kazuya ingin memprotes, mengelak dari semua kebaikan yang Sawamura berikan padanya. Ia tak bisa menebak akan seperti apa Sawamura setelah ini. Kazuya terlalu takut untuk terbangun esok hari dan mendapati bahwa semua kejadian malam ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia takut Sawamura masih menatapnya penuh kebencian, penolakan, rasa muak dan jijik. Kazuya tidak siap dibuai dalam mimpi indah dan besok kembali kepada realita tentang betapa dingin dan pahit sikap Sawamura kepadanya.

Kazuya seharusnya menolak, ia tidak boleh terlena, tapi kehangatan pelukan Sawamura membuatnya merasa nyaman dan enggan lepas. Mengusir dingin dan gigilnya seketika lalu menggantinya menjadi dekapan hangat dan penuh kelembutan. Kazuya memejamkan mata. Tidak sampai lima menit, ia jatuh tertidur pulas.

Ketika terbangun esok hari, demam Kazuya sudah turun dan kondisinya jauh lebih baik. Sawamura tidak ada di sampingnya. Sebagai gantinya, Kazuya menemukan dua potong _sandwich_ di _counter_ dapur, juga dua botol minuman isotonik di dalam kulkasnya. Saat Kazuya membuka pintu apartemen setelah nyaris tiga hari mengurung diri di dalam, ia menemukan selembar _post it_ menempel di sana.

_Demammu sudah turun. Kau tidak akan membakar apartemenmu._

Kazuya melengkukngkan senyum membaca deretan kalimat itu. Sambil memandangi pintu apartemen Sawamura yang tertutup, ia bertanya-tanya, kali ini berapa lama lagi sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan Sawamura secera langsung? Semalam adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lebih dari dua minggu tak saling bertatap atau berpapasan.

Kazuya baru menulis dan menempelkan _post it_ balasan di pintu Sawamura pada siang hari saat ia pergi ke luar untuk mencari makan siang dan periksa ke dokter.

_Terima kasih, dr. Sawamura._

**…**

Sabtu pagi pekan berikutnya, Kazuya memilih untuk mampir ke minimarket setelah lari pagi. Rasanya sudah cukup lama sejak ia masak untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan memasaknya.

"Kau masih berhutang padaku."

Kazuya terlonjak kaget dan berbalik cepat. Sawamura berdiri di belakangnya, menjinjing satu keranjang belanja yang berisi _snack_ sepenuhnya. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah satu minggu berlalu, dan Kazuya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

"_Well_, aku akan membayar belanjaanmu jika perlu." Kazuya berhasil berkata, mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu kembali fokus memilih bahan makanan. "Aku bahkan cukup kaya untuk membeli seisi minimarket ini untukmu."

Sawamura mendengus. "Sombong. Masih bajingan."

Kazuya enggan berbalik dan menatap wajah Sawamura, tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "_Yeah, thank you_."

"Memasklah untukku, Miyuki-_san_."

Kazuya menelan ludah. Suara Sawamura terdengar pelan, mendekati bisikan, tapi Kazuya tak menemukan kegetiran maupun rasa dingin di dalamnya. Ia hampir percaya bahwa Sawamura sedang meminta alih-alih memberi perintah. "Jika itu maumu." Kazuya menjawab, bergeser tiga langkah ke kiri untuk memilih daun bawang lalu menoleh pada Sawamura yang masih berdiri di tempat. "Aku akan mengantarkannya saat sudah matang."

Sawamura diam sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Tidak." Katanya tegas. "Harus berapa kali ku katakan bahwa aku tidak percaya padamu?" Hati Kazuya berdenyut mendegarnya, tapi Sawamura bicara lagi. "Aku akan melihat seluruh proses masaknya. Aku akan _mengawasimu_."

Begitulah awalnya mengapa kini, pada pukul sepuluh pagi hari, seorang Sawamura Eijun berada di dapurnya. Berdiri dengan dua tangan di dalam saku celana, lekat mengamati Kazuya yang memakai apron hitam dan memasak.

Sawamura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tidak merecoki, tidak pula melepaskan tatapannya dari Kazuya. Hal yang membuat Kazuya menjadi gerah karena ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sawamura terus mengikuti tiap detail pergerakaannya seakan ia ingin melubangi tubuh Kazuya dengan pandangan itu. Sehingga dibandingkan mengawasi, tindakan Sawamura ini lebih mirip mencoba membunuh dengan tatapan mata.

Bahkan ketika makanan matang, Sawamura juga tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk membawa atau menyusun makanan di meja. Kazuya benar-benar melakukan semuanya sendiri, Sawamura hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, memelototinya, lalu duduk di hadapannya begitu semua makanan sudah tersaji. Kazuya ingin sekali melontarkan sindiran pedas pada pria itu, tapi ia terlalu malas mendebat, terlebih lagi setelah mamasak cukup banyak, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya makan dengan tenang.

"_Ittadakimasu_."

Kazuya menoleh ketika Sawamura berujar, telah selesai berdoa dan mulai memakai sumpit di tangan kirinya. Nasi di mangkuknya menjulang seperti gunung, hal yang membuat Kazuya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kebiasaan lama mereka saat di Seido dan harus makan tiga mangkuk penuh nasi itu rupanya benar-benar terbawa sampai sekarang. Kazuya sendiri baru mengurangi porsinya sedikit demi sedikit sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ia teringat bagaimana tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan rekan-rekan kerjanya tiap kali mereka makan bersama dan melihat porsi kuli Kazuya.

"_Ittadakimasu_." Kazuya akhirnya menyahut. Membuang napas pendek dan mulai makan. Tak ada obrolan apapun di meja makan setelah itu. Hanya suara dari denting peralatan makan yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Hingga semua makanan habis, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara satu sama lain. Barangkali Kazuya memang terlalu pengecut untuk memulai obrolan lebih dulu. Ia teringat bagaimana setiap hal yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menjadi kesalah pahaman dan mengundang tatapan kebencian dari Sawamura. Untuk saat ini, Kazuya berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia tak perlu bicara dan mereka tak perlu berada dalam situasi suram itu lagi.

Kazuya tidak langsung membereskan peralatan makan. Ia memilih untuk duduk bersandar di kursi dan membuka ponselnya. Membaca berita harian, membuka sosial medianya, maupun juga melihat grup _chat_ kantornya. Sawamura sendiri belum beranjak, tetap duduk di hadapan Kazuya memutar-mutar gelas dengan tatapan bosan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kazuya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan membereskan semua peralatan makan yang kotor. Membawanya ke wastafel dan mulai mencuci. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sawamura inginkan, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Meskipun relung hatinya berbisik tak wajar ketika seorang Sawamura Eijun berubah menjadi setenang ini, tidak berisik, tidak berteriak, tidak membuat keributan.

Kazuya membilas piring terakhirnya ketika merasakan Sawamura berjalan mendekat. Apakah ada peralatan yang tertinggal dan Sawamura bermaksud membawakan itu untuknya? Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sawamura tidak membawa apapun untuknya. Pria itu hanya berdiri tepat di belakangnya sampai Kazuya selesai. Terus berdiri tepat di belakangnya bahkan ketika Kazuya selesai mengelap semua peralatan yang baru ia cuci. Sampai akhirnya Sawamura maju lebih dekat, dadanya menempel pada punggung Kazuya dan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Kazuya dari belakang. Dekapannya longgar, lembut, juga hati-hati. Kazuya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap bernapas, lalu berangsur-angsur Sawamura makin mengeratkan pelukan hingga Kazuya bisa merasakan debar jantung Sawamura di balik punggungnya. Dagu Sawamura tersimpan di sebelah bahunya, napas hangat pria itu menyapu area kulit lehernya.

Kazuya meletakkan serbet di dekat wastafel, mencoba tetap rileks dengan sentuhan Sawamura. "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Sawamura-_san_?"

Sawamura tak langsung menyahut. Pria itu menundukkan kepala hingga bibirnya menempel pada bahu Kazuya, sensasi menggelitik yang membuat perut Kazuya berputar-putar. "Aku membencimu." Ia bergumam, teredam oleh pakaian Kazuya. "Aku sangat membencimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Aku tidak akan lupa."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu. Sampai ke tulang-tulangku, ke darahku, ke setiap sel di tubuhku. Aku membencimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Dada Kazuya berdenyut perih. "Ya." Ia menelan kegetiran itu kembali. "Aku pantas untuk kau benci."

Mereka tetap bertahan di posisi itu sampai beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kepala Sawamura terangkat dan miring untuk menyapukan bibirnya ke telinga Kazuya. Gerakan yang sama, seperti kebiasaan sembilan tahun lalu yang Kazuya gunakan untuk menggodanya, atau dua bulan lalu saat Sawamura berbisik di dalam _lift_.

"Kau punya ranjang yang luas di kamarmu." Sawamura menggigit lalu mengulum ujung telinga Kazuya dengan lidahnya yang hangat. "Aku ingin tidur siang di sana bersamamu."

Kazuya mencoba mengatur denyut nadinya. "Hanya tidur siang?"

Sawamura mengeluarkan dengusan pelan lalu membalikkan tubuh Kazuya hingga mereka berhadapan, langsung menyerang mulutnya dengan ciuman panas juga basah yang membuat lutut Kazuya lemas seperti agar-agar. Siang itu, desahan, lenguhan, rintihan dan geraman mengisi setiap sudut kamar apartemen Kazuya. Menjadi saksi bahwa Sawamura Eijun kembali sukses menggangahinya.

**…**

Kazuya bertemu lagi dengan Nana beberapa hari kemudian. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya dan mengajaknya minum kopi bersama lalu mereka kembali mengobrol ringan. Aneh rasanya, bagaimana saat pertama bertemu Kazuya merasa begitu sakit hati melihat Nana, dan sekarang ia bisa merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Hal ini membuat Kazuya menyadari kelebihan Nana, gadis itu mampu membuat orang lain merasa nyaman. Pikirannya yang terbuka dan gaya bicaranya yang menyenangkan membuat banyak orang mudah dekat dengannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik, tapi belum benar-benar baik-baik saja." Kata Nana sambil mengamati wajah Kazuya seperti menganalisa suatu kasus.

"Terima kasih, kesimpulanmu sama sekali tidak membingungkan."

"Sesuatu mulai berjalan baik?"

Kazuya menghela napas, menyesap kopinya lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku terlalu takut untuk menarik kesimpulan."

Nana memainkan bibirnya seolah sedang berpikir atau mencoba memutuskan sesuatu, kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas jinjingnya, berkutat dengan ponsel pintar itu selama beberapa saat, lalu menyodorkannnya pada Kazuya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kazuya bingung.

"Lihatlah," Nana meminta Kazuya mengambil ponselnya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Kazuya mengambil ponsel itu, Nana menyodorkannya sebuh foto dan Kazuya terkesiap melihat foto itu. Hanya sebuah foto biasa, dengan selembar _post it_ menempel di pintu bertuliskan sebaris kalimat; _Terima kasih, dr. Sawamura._

"Itu tulisanmu?"

Kazuya mengembalikan ponsel Nana, tenggorokannya menjadi kering. "Ya. Kau melihatnya?"

Nana menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku sudah lama tidak main ke apartemen Eijun-_kun_. Foto itu diunggah di akun LINE Eijun-_kun_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tanpa _caption_, tanpa emotikon."

Tangan Kazuya mengepal di bawah meja. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak wajar. Menciptakan adrenalin ganjil yang ingin ia usir jauh-jauh. "Mungkin dia hanya suka dipanggil dokter?"

"Ku rasa tidak." Nana menyanggah, dan Kazuya berharap gadis itu tidak mengatakan hal lain yang membuat pikirannya berenang terlalu jauh. "Kami pernah memainkan hal konyol dengan dia memakai jas dokter dan berjalan-jalan di tempat kerjaku, banyak yang tertipu, menyapa dan memanggilnya dokter, tapi Eijun-_kun_ selalu berjengit ngeri tiap kali dipanggil begitu."

Alis Kazuya terangkat. "Sawamura? Jas dokter? Tempat kerjamu?"

"Ah," Nana berseru. "Kau belum tahu, ya? Aku seorang dokter, Miyuki-_san_. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit daerah sini."

_Wow_, Kazuya terpukau dalam hati. Sawamura Eijun benar-benar memiliki segalanya sekarang. Muda, sukses, tubuh tinggi dan berbentuk, relasi menjanjikan, dan bahkan juga seorang gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Bukankah kehidupan Sawamura sudah terlalu sempurna? Mengapa ia tidak lupakan saja masa lalu yang pahit dan berhenti membuat Kazuya menjilati kakinya?

"Hebat." Kazuya menyahut, menyeringai pada Nana. "Andai aku tahu nomormu, aku pasti akan menghubungimu saat aku sekarat di apartemenku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setidaknya seorang dokter sungguhan tidak akan memberiku air limbah."

Nana tertawa geli. "Kau sudah punya doktermu sendiri. _dokter Sawamura_, hm?" Gadis itu menggodanya dengan tatapan geli.

Kazuya hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Tidak menanggapi lebih jauh.

"Sebelumnya baik aku dan Eijun-_kun_ sama-sama menetap di Kanagawa, kami bertemu di sana. Aku pindah ke Tokyo satu bulan sebelum dia." Nana bercerita, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak masalah membawa-bawa topik mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya setelah aku lulus SMA." Kazuya berkata dengan jujur, tersenyum miris.

"Dia kuliah di Nagano, memgambil program diploma lalu mulai bekerja untuk perusahaan keluarganya dan memulai usahanya sendiri. Dia baru melanjutkan dan lulus program sarjana dua tahun lalu di Tokyo."

"Kau tampaknya tahu banyak." Kazuya mengulas senyum tipis. "Kalian pasti sangat dekat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau melepaskannya."

Nana mendelikkan bahu. "Sebelum menjadi pacarnya, aku memang sudah berteman baik dengannya."

"Kau tidak tersinggung?" Kazuya menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Maksudku, setelah tahu soal dia pernah menjalin _hubungan_ denganku?"

Nana menggeleng tegas, tersenyum tanpa cela. "Aku bukan orang yang dramatis, Miyuki-_san_. Aku tidak pernah peduli siapa saja mantan kekasihnya selama ini. Aku berpikir itu hanya bagian dari masa lalunya, aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih normal pada umumnya, berkencan, bercanda, berengkar sesekali, jalan-jalan, menginap."

"Bercinta." Kazuya menyeringai tipis.

Nana menggelembungkan sebelah pipi dan mengangguk. "Ya, itu juga." Gadis itu menyepakati. "_He is so hot on bed anyway."_

Kazuya nyaris tersedak, ia berdoa semoga wajahnya tidak merona. Tak ada alasan yang cukup untuk membuatnya merasa malu. "_Well_, aku harus kembali ke kantorku." Ucap Kazuya setelah melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Di mana kantormu?"

Kazuya menyebutkan alamat kantornya lalu Nana mengangguk, memakai tas jinjingnya dan berdiri. "Kita searah. Kebetulan aku membawa mobilku hari ini, biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Kazuya tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Ia menawarkan untuk menyetir, tapi Nana menolak dengan sopan dan berkata bahwa Kazuya cukup duduk di sampingnya dan menemaninya mengobrol sebelum mereka sampai. Mereka bicara hal-hal random, dan bahkan saling bertukar ID LINE. Nana berkata ia tidak memihak siapapun, juga tidak peduli dengan perseteruan Kazuya dan Sawamura.

Saat mereka sampai di dekat gedung perusahaan tempat Kazuya bekerja, Nana menghentikan mobil dan Kazuya berucap terima kasih lalu membuka pintu dan ke luar. Hanya beberapa detik setelah ia menutup pintu kembali, sebuah mobil melintas hilang arah tepat di samping Kazuya, menabrak sebagian tubuhnya hingga Kazuya harus berpegang pada kaca mobil Nana.

"Miyuki-_san_! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nana keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari menghampirinya. Kazuya terluka, tapi tidak parah, tergores dan memar pada bagian pergelangan hingga telapak tangannya. Pengendara mobil itu sendiri menghantam trotoar lalu segera keluar dan minta maaf padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kazuya menyahut pada Nana. "Aku akan ke klinik dan mengobatinya."

Nana mengamati lukanya dengan alis berkerut serius. Gadis itu membuka kembali pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Kazuya ke dalam. "Aku akan mengobatimu. Kita masih punya waktu, ayo ke rumah sakit."

Kazuya memprotes. _Ini hanya luka sepele!_ Tapi Nana menulikan telinganya dan memacu mobil menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Nana menarik tangan Kazuya sampai ke ruangannya lalu menyuruhnya mencuci tangan di wastafel dan duduk di atas ranjang berlapis sprei biru pastel. Sang dokter mengambil beberapa peralatan lalu kembali dengan cairan antiseptik juga perban, plester dan obat merah.

"Apakah semua dokter selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Kazuya saat Nana mengobati lukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Bertindak berlebihan sampai harus ke rumah sakit hanya karena lecet."

Nana tertawa lembut. "Tidak juga." Dokter itu menjawab ringkas. "Aku bahkan membawa kotak P3K di mobilku."

Kazuya memutar mata. "Aku bisa curiga kau naksir padaku, Nana-_san_. Kau membawaku ke ruanganmu hanya karena luka kecil begini."

"Tenang saja, kau bukan tipeku."

Kazuya mendengus, namun tersenyum setelahnya. Nana telah selesai mengobati dan mulai memakaikan plester di tangannya. Setelah selesai, gadis itu berdiri menatap Kazuya dengan senyum puas sambil memasang gestur berkacak pinggang.

Kazuya mengernyit. "Kenapa kau terlihat sesenang itu?"

Nana melebarkan senyum manisnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang selalu senang."

"Kau aneh."

"Nah, mungkin sebentar lagi kau juga akan senang sepertiku?"

"Huh? Apa maksud—"

_BRAAAK!_

Pintu terbanting dan terbuka lebar. Kazuya menoleh dengan cepat karena terlampau kaget akan kegaduhan itu, Nana hanya tersenyum puas. Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi, begitu sulit diproses oleh otak Kazuya. Sawamura Eijun berdiri di pintu dengan napas putus dan rambut berantakan, memakai setelan kerjanya, terlihat luar biasa panik. Ia menyerbu masuk seperti hendak menikam mangsa lalu berdiri di hadapan Kazuya dan meremas kuat kedua bahunya.

"KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!? TUNJUKKAN DI MANA PATAH TULANGNYA?! KENAPA KAU GAMPANG SEKALI CEDERA, MIYUKI KAZUYA!?"

Kazuya melongo, ia bisa mendengar Nana terkikik geli. Sawamura masih memelototinya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Kazuya perlu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memahami situasi, _Nana sedang mengerjainya_.

"_Idiot_." Kazuya mendengus dengan kasar, menyingkirkan tangan Sawamura dari bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tatapan Sawamura menajam, ia menyimak Kazuya dengan lebih seksama sebelum berbalik menghadap Nana. "Katamu dia patah tulang!"

Nana tertawa puas. "Aku tidak bilang begitu." Gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka dan mencubit pinggang Sawamura dengan gemas. "Aku bilang, aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak tulangnya yang patah."

Sawamura cemberut, bersungut menatap Nana. "Kau menjebakku."

"Tidak, kok. Tadi aku memang belum tahu keadaannya secara pasti. Sekarang, sudah ku periksa dan Miyuki-_san_ cuma lecet. Kau saja terlalu berlebihan."

Sawamura terus mendebat Nana, sementara dokter itu hanya menanggapinya dengan candaan ringan. Kazuya tersenyum melihat itu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mekar dan menghangat. Menyadari sebuah kenyataan bahwa Sawamura masih peduli padanya. Terlepas dari ucapannya yang terus mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Kazuya, sikap dinginnya, atau juga penolakannya, Sawamura masih menyisakan sekeping kepedulian yang ia simpan untuk Kazuya.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan kenyataan kecil itu membuat Kazuya bahagia.

**…**

Saat Kazuya pulang kerja malam harinya, ia mendapati selembar _post it_ menempel di pintu apartemennya. Kali ini sebaris kalimat itu sukses membuat perasaannya tak menentu.

_Bunyikan bell apartemenku._

Kazuya butuh beberapa kali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk mengendalikan suasana hatinya. Kemudian ia menguatkan tekad, menetapkan pijakan dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sawamura. Menekan bell hingga pintu berayun terbuka.

"Selamat malam, Sawamura-_san_." Kazuya berhasil tersenyum, miring dan tidak seimbang, senyum yang biasa ia berikan di masa lalu.

Sawamura memandanginya, tak bicara apa-apa. Kemudian Sawamura menarik tangan Kazuya hingga Kazuya tertarik masuk ke dalam. Sawamura menutup pintu di belakang Kazuya dan memeluk Kazuya erat-erat sebelum memberinya ciuman lembut nan memabukkan di mulut Kazuya sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Sawamura meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kazuya. menunduk dan memejamkan mata lalu menarik napas dengan gemetar. "Kenapa kau masih baik padaku?"

Kazuya merasakan napasnya tersendat. "Aku memang pantas kau benci."

Sawamura mendenguskan tawa pilu. "Tapi aku benar-benar berengsek. Aku menolak kebaikanmu, aku terus melukaimu, aku melontarkan kata-kata kasar padamu, mendorongmu ke toilet, memintamu melakukan oral seks," Sawamura menarik napas, bergetar dan tersendat. "Aku merobek barangmu dan membuangnya ke kloset. Aku benar-benar memperlakukanmu semauku hanya demi memenuhi ego dan kepuasanku semata."

Kazuya tersenyum mendengarnya, kepalanya miring sedikit sehingga ia bisa mendaratkan kecupan di rambut lebat Sawamura. "Kau _pitcher_. Semua _pitcher_ memang egois."

_Sawamura menangis_. Kazuya bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata menembus pakaiannya. "Tapi aku _tidak_ juga merasa _puas_. Aku tidak merasa senang ketika menyiksamu. Tiap hal, tiap kalimat, aku berharap semua yang ku lakukan akan membuatmu merasa seperti di neraka. Aku pikir, aku akan senang melihatmu menderita... Tapi _kenapa_ hatiku ikut terluka?"

Tubuh Sawamura bergetar, suaranya menggerit dan tangannya meremas begitu erat pada pakaian Kazuya. Ia kelihatan benar-benar terluka, bahkan jauh lebih terluka dari sembilan tahun yang lalu ketika Kazuya menancapkan duri tajam ke hatinya.

"Aku membencimu, Miyuki-_senpai_. Aku _ingin_ membencimu." Suara Sawamura putus karena air yang berkumpul menyumbat napasnya. Kazuya mendapati dirinya mengeratkan pelukan pada pria itu. Berdiri tangguh sebagai pegangan dari beban tubuh Eijun yang kini nyaris sepenuhnya bersandar padanya. "…tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Isakan tertahan itu berubah jadi tangisan. Sawamura benar-benar menangis sekarang. Kembali lagi ke Sawamura Eijun yang selalu jujur dan tak ragu menunjukkan segala emosinya. Sawamura Eijun yang tidak pernah melapisi diri dengan segala arogansi berlapis es dan baja. Sawamura Eijun yang Kazuya kira telah hilang selamanya. Kini sosok itu kembali, memeluknya erat dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya untuk menggetarkan kembali hati Kazuya.

"_Gomen.._." Kazuya berbicara di rambut Sawamura. Memejamkan mata untuk menghalau air matanya yang mulai merembes ke luar. "_Maafkan aku, Sawamura._" Ia bicara dari kedalaman hatinya, dari kedalaman jiwanya, dari bagian terdalam perasaannya. "Maafkan aku."

Tangis Sawamura pecah. Dan Kazuya tahu; _Sawamura-nya telah kembali_. Kazuya memeluk Sawamura erat-erat, tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju kencang di sekeliling bahu lebarnya, sementara Sawamura melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kazuya dan mendekapnya kuat-kuat sehingga Kazuya dapat merasakan naik-turun dadanya selagi mereka berdua menyadari berulang kali bahwa perasaan itu _masih_ ada. Menyadari dalam gelombang demi gelombang napas dan degup jantung seirama bahwa mereka kini berpegangan pada satu sama lain sambil menangis atas segala hal telah terjadi. Menyadari; _Ya Tuhan_, Kazuya tak akan sanggup kehilangan Sawamura Eijun lagi.

Sawamura lebih sulit ditenangkan setelahnya. Bahkan setelah hampir satu jam berlalu dan mereka berdua duduk sambil berpegangan tangan di atas sofa, Sawamura masih terisak seperti anak kecil. Kazuya tertawa memandangi wajah pria itu, merah padam dengan mata meleleh karena air mata, sembab, bibir merah juga lendir yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sawamura persis seperti anak lima tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria dewasa.

"Kau berengsek." Sawamura merutuk, menarik ingus dengan keras.

Kazuya tergelak geli. "_Ew_, menjijikkan." Godanya, tapi ia menarik tisu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membersihkan wajah Sawamura, menjepit lubang hidungnya sedikit lebih keras hingga pria itu merengek protes.

Kazuya lalu memgambil botol air minum dari atas meja dan meneguk seperempat isinya. Sawamura melayangkan tangan ke arahnya, bermaksud mengambil botol itu, tapi Kazuya mengelak dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan botol ke balik punggungnya. "Ambil sendiri, Sawamura."

Sawamura cemberut. "Itu airku!"

"Mintalah dengan sopan."

"Ck!" Sawamura mencebik, bibirnya terlipat lucu sebelum matanya lurus pada Kazuya. "Aku mau minum, Miyuki-_senpai_."

Kazuya berdebar. Panggilan itu berhasil menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti setruman listrik rendah yang menyengat tiap pori-pori kulitnya. Menariknya pada sebuah kesadaran betapa ia merindukan nada suara Sawamura ketika memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, minum!"

Kazuya mengerjap, tertawa geli dan memberikan botol minum pada Sawamura. Mereka minum bergantian di botol yang sama sampai airnya benar-benar habis. Lalu kembali diam, duduk tanpa obrolan dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

"Kenapa kau tidak lanjut ke _pro baseball_?" Suara Sawamura memecah keheningan.

Kazuya diam sejenak, lalu menggeleng tipis dan tersenyum miring. "Entahlah, aku hanya main _baseball_ sampai tahun petama masa kuliahku, setelah itu memilih jenjang karir yang berbeda."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kazuya menyeringai padanya. "_So pushy_, Sawamura-_kun_." Bahunya berkedik ringan. "_Well_, terserah kau percaya atau tidak," Kazuya menjilat bibirnya, merasa angin gugup menerobos ke celah paru-parunya. Ia membuang napas pendek, menatap Sawamura hati-hati. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi fokus main _baseball_ tanpa memikirkanmu."

Genggaman tangan Sawamura mengerat. "…_aku juga_." Ia berbisik, lemah, tapi penuh kejujuran. "Dan itu salahmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Kazuya mengangguk dan tertawa lagi. "Semuanya salahku, Sawamura. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan mengakui itu." Kazuya melepaskan satu tangannya dari genggaman Sawamura lalu bergerak ke rambutnya, mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. Merasakan setiap helai lembutnya dan menyadari dari detik ke detik bahwa ia sangat menyukai hal ini. "Ayahku tahu aku berbohong."

"Huh?"

Kazuya mencoba tersenyum dan memberanikan diri mengungkapkan kejujuran itu. "Hari itu, ayahku tahu aku berbohong dan hanya menjadikanmu kambing hitam." Itu benar, Kazuya ingat dengan pasti bagaimana ayahnya berkata dengan tajam saat mereka hanya berdua. "_Aku mungkin bukan ayah yang baik, Kazuya. Tapi aku masih bisa membedakan mana kebohongan dan mana kejujuran dari mulutmu_, dia bilang begitu setelah menamparku dua kali."

Sawamura berkedip kaget. "Apa?"

"Dia menamparku." Kazuya memberi cengiran lugas. "Keras sekali sampai aku kira gigiku akan rontok. Dia menamparku sebagai balasan atas tamparan ayahmu terhadapmu, lalu dia menamparku lagi karena aku berbohong."

"K-kau…"

"Benar, Sawamura. Ayahku tahu." Jawab Kazuya. "Dia tidak marah karena aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, dia lebih marah karena aku bersikap seperti pengecut. Aku malu sekali saat itu, ayahku bahkan memaksaku datang menemui orangtuamu dan minta maaf."

Sawamura menunduk, ia meremas tangan Kazuya lebih kuat dan Kazuya bisa merasakan tangan Sawamura gemetar. "Ayahku minta maaf padaku setelah menamparku hari itu." Cicitnya, suaranya serak tapi bukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Orangtuaku juga mengatakan bahwa mereka marah bukan karena aku punya hubungan denganmu, tapi karena aku begitu ceroboh dan melangkah terlalu jauh di umurku yang masih muda."

"Keluargamu orang yang baik." Kazuya mengangguk padanya. "Mereka menyambutku dengan baik saat aku ke rumahmu."

Seperti yang Kazuya duga, Sawamura langsung membelalak menatapnya. "Kau ke rumahku?!"

"Ya. Saat itu kau masih sekolah di Seido, aku punya masa libur kuliah yang lumayan panjang jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertemu keluargamu setelah menanyakan alamat rumahmu pada Rei-_chan_. Aku sadar ayahku benar, aku harus minta maaf pada keluargamu."

Sawamura tergagap. "Aku tidak… pernah tahu…"

Kazuya menyentil dahinya pelan. "Aku meminta mereka untuk tidak memberi tahumu. Aku sadar kau sangat membenciku, tak ada gunanya kau tahu."

Kepala Sawamura menggeleng tak percaya. "Tapi… bagaimana…"

"Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang." Jemari Kazuya mengusap pipi Sawamura dengan sentuhan hati-hati. Ia masih terus memastikan bahwa semua ini nyata dan bukan sekadar ilusi semata. "Kita sudah melewatinya sekarang."

Sawamura menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan lalu bersandar memeluk Kazuya lagi, membebankan seluruh berat tubuhnya hingga Kazuya terpaksa berbaring di atas tumpukan bantal dan bagian lengan sofa. Sawamura berada di atasnya, dada mereka menempel dan jantung berdetak seirama. Kepala Sawamura di sisinya, napas hangat Sawamura menggelitik di lehernya dan jari-jari Kazuya menyisir rambutnya.

"Sawamura Eijun…" Bisik Kazuya dalam, menarik napas dan memejamkan mata sementara sebelah lengannya kini bergerak melingkar di sepanjang bahu Sawamura. "…maukah kau percaya padaku sekali lagi?"

Sawamura mengeratkan pelukan, mengecup sisi leher Kazuya lama sebelum berbisik ke telinganya. "_Yes, Partner_."

Air mata Kazuya meleleh lagi. Namun kali ini murni atas dasar kebagaiaan. Ia mengecup sisi kepala Sawamura berkali-kali. Mengumamkan kata "_Aishiteru_" tanpa henti sampai lidahnya sulit membedakan setiap partikel huruf yang ada.

Sedangkan Sawamura terus merancau. Mengatainya bermacam-macam hal, merutuk juga memaki-makinya dalam gumam menggemaskan. '_Kau berengsek, kau iblis, kau kejam, kau menyebalkan, kau bla bla bla…' _Terakhir, Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya hingga wajah mereka kembali saling berhadapan, mata mengunci satu sama lain, dan senyum di bibir Sawamura begitu indah. "_…but I still want you._"

Lalu mereka berciuman, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai Kazuya tak mampu menghitung. Sampai Kazuya merasa tak ada lagi mulutnya, atau mulut Sawamura, hanya mulut mereka berdua yang menyatu dan menempel satu sama lain. Penuh rasa syukur, kehausan, kerinduan, dan sejuta emosi lain yang tak bisa Kazuya jabarkan dengan pasti.

**…**

Kazuya terbangun keesokan paginya. Berbaring di ranjang besar Sawamura dengan tubuh mereka saling menempel dan berpelukan sepanjang malam. Kazuya menghembuskan napas senang, jari-jaringa bergerak membelai wajah tidur Sawamura lalu turun ke dada telanjangnya. Jaringan otot di dada Sawamura begitu penuh, hangat di telapak tangannya. Ibu jari Kazuya mengusap tanda-tanda ruam merah keunguan yang ia buat di kulit Sawamura semalam. Menghitungnya satu demi satu sambil tersenyum hingga sudut bibirnya terasa pegal.

"Nggh.." Sawamura mengeluarkan suara mengeluh kecil, lalu kakinya naik untuk memeluk Kazuya seperti guling, tangannya menarik Kazuya lebih dekat hingga hidung Kazuya membentur dagunya. "Tidur, _Se__npai_…" Sawamura bergumam mengantuk, matanya masih tertutup.

Kazuya mengambil sedikit jarak lalu mendaratkan bibir di dagu Sawamura. Mengecupnya lama, berpindah ke pipinya, kecupan hangat yang terus naik ke hidung, kelopak mata, alis, hingga keningnya. "Bangun, Tuan Pemalas. Ini sudah pagi." Kazuya kemudian mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali sebelum mengigit bahu Sawamura gemas.

"Ugh!" Sawamura mengeluh, membuka mata dan mengerutkan alis pada Kazuya. _"Senpai,_ aku masih mengantuk." Protesnya, lalu memberi gigitan balasan pada tulang pipi Kazuya. "Mataku berat sekali."

"Itu karena kau habis menangis dan tidak mencuci muka sebelum tidur."

Sawamura mendengus, menyeret ciuman di sepanjang dahi Kazuya. "Dan salah siapa itu? Kau _menggodaku_, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Kazuya memberi gigitan kecil di tulang selangka Sawamura. "Kau menggempurku habis-habisan semalam, Sawamura. Seharusnya aku yang mengeluh di sini."

"Mulutmu, _sialan_." Keluh Sawamura. "Haruskah kita memulai _dirty talk_ sepagi ini?"

Kazuya tertawa, kakinya bergerak hingga kulit pahanya dan paha Sawamura saling bergesekan dan mengantarkan genyenyar di bawah perutnya. "Kau keberatan, Sawamura-_kun_?"

Sawamura mencapai mulut Kazuya dan memberikan ciuman yang sangat-sangat lambat. "Aku suka." Ia berkata di depan bibirnya. "Aku suka segala hal tentang kita."

_Kita_. Kata itu bergetar di seluruh sel atom dalam tubuh Kazuya. _Kita_; sebuah kata yang menegaskan bahwa mereka benar-benar bersama sekarang. Satu kesatuan yang solid, saling memiliki. _Astaga_, Kazuya bisa gila hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Ambil cuti, Miyuki-_senpai_." Sawamura berkata. "Aku ingin menempel padamu sepanjang hari."

Kazuya tergelak, lalu bergerak cepat dan memindahkan posisinya hingga ia tengkurap di atas tubuh Sawamura. Kulit mereka kini bersentuhan dalam posisi datar. Kazuya menatap wajah Sawamura yang sedikit memerah, cetakan bantal di sisi kiri pipinya dan bibirnya basah karena saliva mereka berdua. Kazuya ingin menciumnya tanpa henti.

"_Well_," Kazuya menyeringai lebar. "Rasanya memang tidak mungkin kita pergi bekerja dengan tampang begini. Mata sembab, wajah merah, ekspresi tak karuan. Orang-orang pasti mengira kita sedang mabuk."

"Mabuk cinta?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Mau tangkap lemparanku?"

"Wow, Sawamura-_kun_, kau mulai menagih banyak hal."

Mereka tergelak setelahnya. Berciuman lagi, lagi, lagi. Hingga Kazuya merasa rahangnya sangat pegal, lidah juga bibirnya kebas. Mereka masuk ke _bathtub_ bersama, menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain, dan benar-benar nyaris menempel sepanjang hari.

**…**

**...**

**...**

"Kalau kau mengusikku terus, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika wajahmu teriris."

Kazuya menyeringai lebar. Menjawil sedikit busa cukur di dagu Sawamura untuk dioleskan pucuk hidungnya sebelum menurunkan tangannya kembali. Sawamura kini berdiri di hadapannya, satu alat cukur di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung dagu Kazuya untuk mendongak ke arah yang ia mau. Matanya begitu fokus saat ia bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk mencukur janggut dan kumis Kazuya.

"Kita terus melakukan ini seperti rutinitas." Ujar Kazuya pelan, merasakan pisau cukur sampai ke ujung dagunya sebelum Sawamura membilasnya dan mengamati wajahnya dengan teliti.

"Aku suka." Sawamura menyahut ringkas, tampak puas. Menyerahkan alat cukur pada Kazuya. "Ini namanya kita saling mengurus satu sama lain dan itu bagus!"

Kazuya mendengus geli, Sawamura mengusap busa di hidungnya lalu maju lebih dekat ketika Kazuya mulai ganti mencukur untuknya. "Tangan kita baik-baik saja, bukankah lebih praktis jika kita melakukannya masing-masing?"

"Mm-hmm," Sawamura bersenandung kecil. "Tapi aku suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Ia mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan. "Aku suka saat kita berdiri berhadapan di kamar mandi, aku suka membaluri busa cukur ke wajahmu, menyentuhmu dan mencukur untukmu, aku juga suka saat kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"_Cheesy!_" Kazuya menyahut, tapi sudut bibirnya berkedut geli dan dadanya menghangat atas kejujuran Sawamura yang mengalir seperti air. Ini sudah enam bulan semenjak mereka kembali bersama. Mereka sekarang bahkan tinggal bersama, dan nyaris bersama sepanjang waktu kecuali saat bekerja. "Aku bisa mencukur diriku sendiri dengan baik. Tapi, _well_, aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Aku sudah dewasa!" Sawamura protes, dan Kazuya mendesis pelan karena ia sekarang sudah mulai meletakkan pisau cukur di rahang Sawamura. "Aku juga bisa bercukur sendiri dengan baik, aku hanya lebih suka melakukannya bersamamu."

Kazuya berdeham. "Siapa yang mengajarimu omong-omong? Seingatku janggut dan kumismu belum mulai tumbuh saat tahun keduamu di SMA."

"Toujo." Sawamura menyahut. "Tapi aku terus melukai wajahku sendiri sehingga harus ditempel plester sana-sini. Pada akhirnya Haruichi harus membantuku ."

Kazuya membilas pisau cukur, mencelupkannya ke dalam air lalu menyentak kecil untuk mengurai genangan airnya. "Jadi kau pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain, hm?"

"_Haruichi_." Sawamura menegaskan. "Kau sendiri _kenal_ siapa itu Kominato Haruichi. Lagi pula hanya beberapa kali." Sawamura menjawab. Kazuya menyapukan pisau cukur ke rahangnya yang lain. "Aku lebih suka melakukannya denganmu, tentu saja." Jari Sawamura menekan pada bahu Kazuya. Menyentuhnya seperti sedang memainkan tuts piano, lalu kemudian membelai dengan ujung telunjuknya seperti sebuah godaan.

"Aku memegang pisau cukur di wajahmu." Kazuya memberi peringatan. "Jangan mulai yang aneh-aneh."

Sawamura memberinya cengiran apologi. "_Sorry_." Katanya lalu diam dan patuh seperti anak anjing jinak.

Kazuya menghirup napas. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sawamura dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aroma yang sudah ia hapal dan begitu ia gilai. Kulit Sawamura menebarkan bau manis yang hangat, aroma krim cukur, juga samar bau matahari, ada jejak-jejak aroma tubuh Kazuya sendiri yang menyatu dengan kulit Sawamura, dan Kazuya suka sekali fakta itu. Fakta yang menunjukkan betapa banyak mereka saling menyentuh, menempel satu sama lain hingga aroma mereka saling bercampur layaknya sebuah tanda teritori.

Wajah Sawamura mulai kelihatan, dan Kazuya bisa melihat betapa mudah bagi Sawamura untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis secantik Nana dengan wajahnya yang sekarang. "Kau tampan sekarang." Kazuya tersenyum dan membilas kembali pisau cukur.

"Aku _selalu_ tampan!" Sawamura menyibakkan helaian rambut yang jatuh ke alis Kazuya dengan hari-hati. "Tapi _kau_ _terlalu tampan_ sampai-sampai semua perhatian hanya fokus padamu dan jadi mengabaikanku." Sawamura membuang napas, bibirnya membentuk senyuman bengkok. "_Ikemen Kyatchaa_."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Kazuya mendengar panggilan itu, ia terkekeh geli. Memberi satu sentuhan terakhir untuk menyelesaikan bagian kumis Sawamura sebelum mengusap jejak busa dengan tangannya lalu tersenyum puas. "Atau kau mungkin terlalu berisik jadi orang-orang lebih memperhatikan audiomu daripada visualmu."

Sawamura berdecak kecil lalu meraih handuk basah yang sebelumnya memang telah disiapkan. Ia mulai mebersihkan wajah Kazuya dari sisa sabun cukur. Mengusapnya dengan hati-hari dan penuh keseriusan. Kazuya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu handuk lain dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sawamura. Ketika wajah mereka sama-sama bersih, cerah, juga tampak lebih muda, Sawamura tersenyum lebar dan menarik Kazuya mendekat lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman cepat di bibirnya.

"Bisakah kita terus melakukan ini, _Kazuya_?"

Dadanya berdebar lagi. Mereka baru mulai memanggil dengan nama masing-masing sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan Kazuya masih terkejut akan bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi tiap kali Sawamura melafalkan namanya.

"Menurutmu?" Kazuya balas tersenyum menantang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sawamura.

"Ya!" Sawamura menjawab dengan begitu lugas, penuh keyakinan, sekaligus juga janji tak terbantahkan. "Aku ingin kita terus melakukan ini."

Kazuya perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai mulut Sawamura dan menciumnya. "Itulah gunanya _partner_." Kazuya berbisik sambil tersenyum, di kepalanya melintas gambaran kotak kecil berisi sepasang cincin di dalam tasnya yang ia beli sejak satu bulan lalu.

Kazuya mengambil napas panjang, menatap lekat ke mata Sawamura, berujar…

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Eijun."

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: iya, SawaMi :) Asli, rencana awalnya simple banget padahal cuma sebatas Eijun yang terus denial karena udah dibikin sakit hati sama Kazuya, tapi malah… sudahlah :'D Maaf kalau OOC kebangetan, saya malah cengengesan sendiri selama ngetik ini.

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca, terpaksa baca, maupun juga terjebak baca dan ngerasa diprank karena ngira ini MiSawa *nyengir* Jangan nyebar spoiler SawaMi di kolom review kalo gamau ketipu sendirian :')

Saatnya mengeluarkan jurus andalan; _review please?_


End file.
